Crystal Flaws Book 4 Crystal Bells PG13 Ver
by Luna Hope
Summary: Who is Elios and how did he become the High Priest of Elysion? Someone special comes to visit and of course, a Wedding! PG-13 Version


Crystal Flaws – Book Four  
  
Crystal Bells  
By Luna Hope  
  
Rated – PG-13  
  
  
(Author's Note: Please read:  
"Crystal Flaws - Book 1 – Crystal Tears"  
"Crystal Flaws - Book 2 – Crystal Fears" and  
"Crystal Flaws - Book 3 – Crystal Clear"  
  
*before* you read this Book. There are things you will not   
understand in this story if you skip the first books. Thank you ^_^)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Elios and Serenity knocked on Neo-Queen Serenity's office door, and   
heard her say, "Enter". They opened the door and saw that both of   
Serenity's parents were sitting at the table by the window drinking   
tea. The couple sat down on the couch and accepted the cups of tea the   
Queen offered them. Everyone sat a moment in silence as they sipped   
their drinks. Finally Serenity's mother said, "You saw Mercury." It   
was more a statement than a question.  
  
Serenity nodded her head yes. Putting her cup down, she grabbed Elios'   
hand and quietly said, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Her parents sighed and tried their best not to look upset. After a   
moment her mother asked, "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Serenity answered, "A little nauseous, but Mercury said eating a little   
bit often should help. Mercury also said some other things." Her   
parents looked up with concern. Serenity squeezed Elios' hand again   
and continued, "She said we're having twins."  
  
Her mother gasped and her father said, "What?!"  
  
Shocked, the Queen exclaimed, "How is that possible?! The heir to the   
Silver Crystal has only ever had one child, a daughter," she added with   
puzzlement.  
  
Elios spoke, "My family genetics includes multiples."  
  
For a moment the King had an intense thoughtful expression on his face.   
He then said, "That's right, I remember now! Your family had   
multiples. You are one of triplets, right?"  
  
Shocked, Elios looked at King Endymion with a start. He had thought   
that everyone, except his sisters, who had known about his brothers and   
parents were gone. He hadn't realized that Prince Endymion knew them   
back in the Silver Millennium!  
  
Elios' face paled as he slowly nodded his head yes. Unconsciously   
squeezing Serenity's hand tighter, he looked down. Haltingly he said,   
"Was. My brothers and parents died…during Beryl's invasion. My   
sisters and I…were in Elysion when it happened."  
  
Serenity looked at Elios and saw the deep sadness in his eyes. Putting   
her free hand over their clasped hands, she leaned against Elios to   
offer him comfort and support.  
  
Both the King and Queen looked sad. The King quietly said, "I'm sorry   
Elios. That must have been a terrible time for you and your sisters."  
  
Elios nodded his head and sighed. Unbidden, long unsought images   
insistently pushed their way to the surface of Elios' mind. Images of   
his parents, his brothers, and his baby sisters when they were all   
together. Happy images from a peaceful time long long gone. Images   
that were still as sharp to Elios' mind's eye and as cutting to his   
heart as they were two millennia ago.  
  
Closing his eyes, Elios swallowed as he tried to push the images and   
the pain they brought back into the far recesses of his mind. [Damn!]   
he thought, [Why did that have to come up *now*?!]  
  
Finally, with a shaky sigh, Elios looked up.  
  
Realizing that Elios definitely did not want to continue talking about   
his family, Usagi asked, "Have you considered a date for your wedding?"  
  
Elios and Serenity shook their heads no. Elios cleared his throat and   
said, "It should probably be soon, before Serenity begins to show."  
  
Serenity sighed and looked down. She had been looking forward to   
planning her wedding and now they would have to rush it. Things   
definitely were not going the way she had thought they would.  
  
Hot tears silently spilled down Serenity's cheeks and her father   
started to reach out to comfort her. Usagi put a restraining hand on   
her husband's forearm as Elios enveloped Serenity in his arms and   
hugged her close.  
  
Mamoru watched Elios comfort his daughter and he felt a surge of anger   
bubble up inside his heart. He thought, [This is all Elios' fault! He   
doesn't deserve Serenity. I should have sent him packing after that   
battle with the monster. If I had, we wouldn't be in this mess and   
Serenity wouldn't be crying!]  
  
Usagi looked at her husband and could see the anger in his expression.   
Concerned, she gripped his hand to try to soothe and anchor him. [The   
*last* thing we need now is for Mamo-chan to lose his temper!] she   
thought.  
  
The pressure of his wife's cool, calming fingers reminded Mamoru that   
regardless of what he thought, Serenity had chosen Elios. He *had* to   
let go. He *had* to let Elios have her. Mamoru rubbed his eyes   
tiredly and sighed as he struggled to force his heart to submit to   
reason.  
  
Realizing that they all needed some time to gather their composure,   
Usagi said to Elios, "We should take a break so you two can discuss   
what you're going to do. Would three be a good time for us to meet   
back here?" Elios agreed and they left Serenity's parents.  
  
As the door closed behind the couple, Mamoru leaned forward and put his   
face in his hands. Usagi knelt down in front of Mamoru and encircled   
him in her arms.  
  
Sighing sadly, Mamoru put his arms around his wife and hugged her back.   
He rested his head on her shoulder and she silently stroked his hair.  
  
Finally Mamoru whispered, "This is so hard! I want her to be happy,   
but all I see is how often he has made her cry!"  
  
Usagi quietly responded, "It's hard for me to watch too, but all   
relationships have hard times. Just because they're having a difficult   
time right now doesn't mean Serenity will be unhappy for the rest of   
her life. They will get through this and she will be happy again."  
  
Reaching up to make her husband look into her eyes, Usagi continued,   
"Remember all the difficulties that we went through? If we had given   
up because of them, then we would have missed out on all the wonderful   
times we have had together too."  
  
Mamoru thought about what she said. He smiled ruefully as he admitted,   
"Yes, I do remember. I also remember that most of those difficulties   
were caused by me."  
  
Usagi remarked with a smile, "Well, *I* wasn't going to say it, but   
since you did I won't refute it either."  
  
Mamoru sighed resignedly as he realized he had no right to judge Elios.  
  
Usagi saw the sad resignation in his eyes. Reaching up to pull   
Mamoru's face closer to hers, she softly whispered against his lips,   
"Don't worry Mamo-chan. You will *always* have me."  
  
  
Elios took Serenity to his room. He could tell she felt overwhelmed.   
Setting the alarm, he cuddled her to him on the bed. An hour later the   
alarm rang and Elios went to the kitchen to put together a lunch tray   
for them. He returned to the room with the tray and Serenity was still   
sleeping. He gently woke her and the smell of food convinced her to   
get up.  
  
As Serenity and Elios ate, they talked about their wedding and chose a   
date. Serenity did consider trying to get Elios to talk about his   
family again but decided against it. She realized she would have to   
wait until he was ready to bring it up.  
  
Elios returned the tray to the kitchen and when he came back Serenity   
was lying on the bed relaxing. She smiled as Elios stretched out next   
to her with a sigh. "Hey!" he suddenly yelped. "What did you do that   
for?"  
  
Serenity giggled and said, "Your shirt pulled up when you stretched. I   
couldn't resist tickling you."  
  
"Is that so?" Elios said as he suddenly grabbed Serenity's ribs and   
tickled her unmercifully.  
  
She gasped and laughed and tried to grab his hands. When she finally   
caught them, she quickly leveraged herself up and pinned Elios' hands   
to the bed. To keep him from breaking free, she swung her leg over his   
body and straddled his waist. Serenity's life of military training had   
made her strong and with his hands held down by his ears Elios was   
truly pinned. He tried to lift his hands and was surprised he couldn't   
budge them.  
  
Smiling, Serenity teasingly whispered, "I win," then she leaned down to   
kiss Elios. Soon, Elios and Serenity were paying plenty of attention   
to each other, but absolutely no attention to the clock.  
  
Quite a while later as they contentedly cuddled together, Elios quietly   
asked, "What time is it?"  
  
Looking up at the clock, Serenity mumbled, "Two minutes to three," then   
closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her lover.  
  
Elios said, "Mmmmm," then, "What?!" Grabbing Serenity's shoulders, he   
pushed her to sit up. She looked confused.  
  
Elios said, "We have to get out of here!" It suddenly dawned on   
Serenity why.  
  
Groaning with dismay, they both hurriedly got their acts together.   
Elios then grabbed Serenity's hand as they ran out the door.  
  
Serenity shook her head and asked Elios as they hurried, "Why do we   
keep getting ourselves into these messes?"  
  
Elios grinned. He leaned closer to her and quietly answered, "Because   
we're horny."  
  
Serenity gasped, blushed and looked around to see if anyone had heard   
him. "Elios!" she admonished.  
  
Elios laughed and said, "Well, you did ask!"  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes and muttered, "We're hopeless!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Serenity and Elios reached her mother's office door. It was 3:10 p.m.   
Serenity opened the door and no one was there. They looked at each   
other confused and went in.  
  
Serenity asked, "Do you think they gave up on us and left?"  
  
Elios looked around and said, "No. I don't think they've been here yet   
because the tea isn't hot." Elios and Serenity sat down on the couch   
and the door opened.  
  
The King and Queen came in. Usagi's face was flushed from hurrying and   
Mamoru said, "Sorry we're late. We were, um, unavoidably detained."  
  
Usagi turned to start the teapot boiling and Serenity began to notice   
things she never saw, or at least noticed, before. Her mother didn't   
have her wings attached to her dress now, and the two little eyehooks   
above where the wings attached were not closed. Sitting down with a   
sigh, Usagi crossed her legs. Her shoe peeked out from under her dress   
and Serenity noticed her mother had her heels on without stockings.   
Serenity then saw her mother's hair was slightly disheveled and   
realization finally dawned on her.  
  
Serenity took a second look at her father. At first he had appeared   
calm and collected, but now she noticed his vest was missing and he   
wasn't wearing socks. She looked at his hair and it looked like it had   
been combed with his fingers, but that was how it always looked.   
Serenity looked down and blushed as she realized she and Elios looked   
just as hastily thrown together as her parents did.  
  
Suddenly Serenity realized her parents and Elios were talking and she   
had better pay attention.  
  
As Neo-Queen Serenity served the tea she asked, "Did you pick a date?"  
  
Elios answered, "July 30th, if two months is reasonable."  
  
The Queen nodded yes and said, "We can work with that and it's a month   
after our birthday, so one won't overshadow the other. What about your   
attendants? Serenity, do you know who, and how many, you want?"  
  
Serenity answered, "My Senshi."  
  
Her mother said, "As I guessed."  
  
Elios spoke up, "That will work out well because I have the four   
Pegasus brothers as groomsmen."  
  
Serenity and her parents looked at Elios with confusion. Serenity   
asked, "Four Pegasus brothers? I don't understand."  
  
Elios chuckled a bit nervously as their expressions. He realized it   
was time to broach this subject. He took a deep breath and picked his   
words carefully, "The four brothers have been my rides here and are my   
friends. They are identical quads so you may not have realized there   
was more than one."  
  
Serenity hesitantly said, "Okay, but how can they be in the wedding?   
They're very big."  
  
Elios said, "All Pegasuses can transform to either a Pegasus or a human   
form." He took another deep breath and cautiously asked, "You do   
remember that I can transform, don't you?"  
  
Serenity was quiet a moment then haltingly said, "I remember when you   
were a Pegasus, but I wasn't sure if it was a permanent part of you, or   
a part of Nephrenia's curse. You didn't transform again after you were   
freed, and you called a Pegasus to you to fly."  
  
Sighing, Elios realized how his behavior had contributed to her   
confusion. He looked up and said, "I see now that I need to explain   
some things."  
  
Elios swallowed. He knew he had to explain and he was determined to do   
so. He cleared his throat then continued, "My parents were Elysion's   
ambassadors to the Earth's surface. We lived full time on the surface   
and my siblings and I were born on the surface."  
  
Continuing to explain, he said, "A Pegasus will stay in the form its   
mother chooses to give birth in until four years of age. Our mother   
gave birth in her human form, and we grew up as humans. Until my   
sisters and I were moved to Elysion, I had only transformed three   
times. Because of this upbringing, we are much more comfortable in our   
human forms than most Pegasuses are. We actually prefer our human   
forms, especially in the company of surface humans. When my sisters   
and I moved to Elysion the other Pegasuses thought we were strange, but   
eventually they accepted us in our human forms."  
  
Elios concluded by saying, "A group of Pegasuses are on call to provide   
me with transportation to the surface so I don't have to transform in   
front of surface humans. When I was a prisoner I was too weak to hold   
my human form. What little power I had was needed to contact you and   
to fight. After I was freed and healed, I didn't really think about it   
and just called a Pegasus out of habit."  
  
Puzzled, King Endymion said, "I knew your parents were the ambassadors,   
but I never saw them in their Pegasus forms. I don't remember ever   
being told that they were Pegasuses."  
  
Elios explained, "Most people didn't know. Surface humans can be   
uncomfortable relating to someone as an equal that looks like a horse.   
Also, surface humans are sometimes uncomfortable with how we   
communicate in our Pegasus form."  
  
Elios finally dared a look at Serenity to see how she was taking all   
this.  
  
Serenity slowly shook her head and for the second time that day   
struggled to absorb a new view of her fiancé. Looking up, she said   
with frustration evident in her voice, "Elios, you are so very   
mysterious. Is there ever going to be a day when I can think I know   
everything about you?"  
  
Elios was not sure how to answer Serenity's question. Finally, he   
quietly said, "I can't promise you a day like that will ever come. Is   
that a problem for you?"  
  
Serenity looked at Elios and saw the fear in his heart reflected in his   
eyes. Now that she had seen Elios' pain from the loss of his family,   
Serenity had a better understanding of what it was Elios truly feared.  
  
With conscious determination, Serenity swallowed her frustration and   
squeezed Elios' hand reassuringly. "No," she answered, "It's not a   
problem for me. Today it surprised me, but from now on I know to   
expect the unexpected from you every once in a while."  
  
Elios smiled and the fear faded from his eyes and heart.  
  
As the couple talked, King Endymion thought about what Elios had said   
regarding the Pegasuses and Elysion. He realized there was more to   
both of them than he had thought. When he saw that Elios and Serenity   
had finished working things out, he asked, "Why would people be   
uncomfortable with how a Pegasus communicates?"  
  
Elios responded, "In Pegasus form we communicate telepathically. Our   
personal thoughts are on a different level than our verbal thoughts.   
Many surface humans don't know how to separate their thought processes,   
so they constantly talk out loud telepathically. Often it is difficult   
to differentiate their personal thoughts from verbal ones. If a   
Pegasus unintentionally responds to a personal thought, it upsets   
surface humans. They often blame us for being able to read their   
thoughts and they claim we are invading their minds."  
  
King Endymion nodded his head yes in understanding. He could see how   
this would cause problems and fear between the two races. He said, "I   
remember Elysion and the surface were on good terms during my father's   
reign. How was that accomplished?"  
  
Elios answered, "The Priests had very strict rules regarding who could   
travel between Elysion and the surface. This was the reason for having   
the ambassadorship. My parents were the only Pegasuses approved for   
unrestricted travel. From an early age, they taught us to be cautious   
and not to respond to surface human's thoughts. They rarely spoke   
telepathically to each other or us. They did make sure we knew how to   
separate our thought processes. If we got careless, our parents would   
reminded us to keep our thoughts to ourselves."  
  
"I see," King Endymion responded, "The Priests' and your parents'   
caution protected the peace.  
  
After thinking a moment, King Endymion said, "I think it would be best   
to keep the relationship between Elysion and the surface the way it is   
for now. Because of your marriage, things will have to change, but we   
need to do it carefully. The changes need to be implemented in such a   
way that they don't harm either world. Elios, how many Pegasuses live   
in Elysion? Are there any other sentient beings there?"  
  
Elios thought a moment then responded, "There are about four to five   
hundred Pegasuses. Beryl's attack and Nephrenia's invasion severely   
reduced our number. The only other sentient beings are the Fairies.   
They number in the tens of thousands as best as I can tell. They are   
simplistic, easily pleased creatures, but they should not be dismissed.   
When angered they are a force to be reckoned with."  
  
Concerned, Elios asked, "Do you really think our marriage will cause   
drastic changes for Elysion?"  
  
King Endymion knew he wouldn't be doing Elios or his daughter any   
favors by softening the answer to this question. Looking at both of   
them he said, "The only way to avoid changing our worlds would be for   
one of you to totally renounce your life from before your marriage."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity looked away. She stood up and began to pace the   
room with her hands gripped together.  
  
King Endymion looked down and sighed. The price to pay if they chose   
this option would be unbearable to him. If they don't choose it, the   
price to their worlds could also be significant.  
  
Serenity's face paled as the implications of her father's words sunk   
in. She whispered, "You mean, leave one place and never go back?"  
  
Elios shook his head no resolutely. He said, "Neither of us could do   
that. Both places and their people are too important to both of us.   
We will work the changes out between our worlds."  
  
The Queen sighed with relief as she sat back down. She said, "It may   
be selfish of me, but I'm glad that's your choice."  
  
The King nodded his head in agreement. He said, "If you're agreed, we   
will try to keep contact between our worlds at a minimum until after   
the wedding. After that we'll decide how to introduce our two worlds   
to each other."  
  
Elios agreed.  
  
Looking at the clock, Usagi said, "I don't mean to rush this, but we   
should get more wedding plans on paper before dinner. Serenity, who is   
going to be your maid of honor?"  
  
Serenity answered, "Hotaru, if she is willing."  
  
Looking up, Neo-Queen Serenity said, "Sailor Saturn hasn't been back to   
Earth in years. Please check with her and let me know if she'll do it.  
  
Serenity nodded and said, "I owe her a letter anyway."  
  
The Queen then asked, "Elios, do you have someone in mind for your best   
man?"  
  
Elios thought a moment then said, "No, I need to get back to you on   
that."  
  
Usagi nodded and made a note in her notebook. She looked up and said,   
"If you are agreed Serenity, Sailor Pluto has offered to design and   
make your wedding gown."  
  
Serenity's eyes lit up. She loved Setsuna's designs.  
  
Her mother said, "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Serenity wondered out loud, "Do you think Setsuna would be willing to   
make the bridesmaid's gowns too?"  
  
Frowning, Usagi said, "If she had a year maybe. Because of the time   
issue, perhaps you can choose from something she's already designed and   
have her hire extra seamstresses. You'll need to talk to her about   
it."  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
Her mother stared at her for a moment then sighed. Grabbing two   
notepads and pens off the table, she held them up to Serenity and   
Elios. She chided, "I've told you both things to do. Write them down   
and do them, or I'm going to get annoyed with you!"  
  
Both of them leaned forward, took the offered implements and began to   
write.  
  
Usagi looked back at her notes as she muttered under her breath, "Boy!   
Was I ever as clueless as you two are?"  
  
Mamoru happened to have taken a sip of tea just as he heard his wife's   
complaint. He started choking on it as he laughed. Finally he could   
speak. "Usako!" he exclaimed, "You're the original "Meatball Head".   
Remember?" Seeing the look in his wife's eyes, Mamoru immediately   
realized he had not worded that well. He cleared his throat and tried   
again, "Of course, you're not now, anymore. I just meant you used to   
be. Don't you remember?" He smiled hopefully then began to sweat   
under the powerfully piercing and silent gaze of his wife.  
  
Mamoru stood up then suddenly knelt down close to Usagi. While looking   
into her eyes, he pulled a rose and tickled her under the chin with its   
petals.  
  
In spite of herself, Usagi laughed and started to lean away from him.  
  
Mamoru's hand quickly slipped behind Usagi's neck and pulled her to him   
for a very thorough and breath-draining kiss.  
  
Serenity blushed and said, "Poppa!" She couldn't believe he was   
behaving like this in front of them!  
  
Slowly releasing his wife's lips, Mamoru calmly sat back down in his   
chair.  
  
Usagi looked at the rose in her hand a moment then looked up at them.   
She asked, "Is the meeting done?"  
  
Serenity stared with amazement at her flushed and slightly dazed   
mother.  
  
Elios tried not to grin as he took mental notes on the King's obviously   
successful technique for getting out of trouble.  
  
They decided to end the meeting because dinner would be in an hour.   
They rescheduled for Friday afternoon.  
  
  
Serenity was quiet as she and Elios walked back to his room. After he   
shut the door she told him what she had noticed about her parents.  
  
Elios started to chuckle then said, "I guess the break wasn't long   
enough for them either."  
  
Smacking his arm, Serenity indignantly said, "Don't laugh! What   
happened to my parents? They didn't act like this before. It's   
embarrassing!"  
  
Smiling, Elios pulled Serenity into his arms. He whispered to her   
softly, "I don't think it's your parents that have changed, my Maiden.   
You are just more aware of these things now."  
  
Serenity leaned back in his arms and looked at him surprised, "You   
really think so?"  
  
Elios kissed her nose and said, "Yes, I really think so." He then   
changed the subject. "How about we take a quick shower before dinner?"   
he suggested with a smile.  
  
Serenity looked at him suspiciously and said, "I don't want to be late   
for dinner."  
  
Laughing, Elios said, "Okay, I promise. All business and no pleasure."   
Serenity was still doubtful, but she let him lead her to the bathroom.  
  
Elios did keep his promise, but it was obvious to Serenity that if he   
hadn't promised it to her, he wouldn't have chosen to go to dinner.   
Serenity wouldn't admit it, but she also considered reconsidering what   
she wanted to do. As she dressed she sighed and thought, [We really   
are hopeless!]  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The next few weeks were very hectic for Lady Serenity. It seemed like   
everyone in the kingdom was involved with the wedding and demanded time   
with her. The wedding sucked up every one of Serenity's waking   
moments, even on the weekends.  
  
As per Mercury's instructions, Serenity couldn't teleport anymore.   
After spending one whole weekend separated, Elios and Serenity decided   
they didn't care what others thought and moved Serenity into his room.   
Since wedding plans now took all of Serenity's days, Elios would at   
least get to see her at night. She did sleep much more of that time   
than he wanted her to, but he figured it was still better than not   
seeing her at all.  
  
  
One Friday night Serenity had fallen asleep against Elios' shoulder at   
the dinner table even before she had eaten. Elios started to worry.   
"Maiden, you need to eat," he said trying to wake her. All Serenity   
did was mumble something and went back to sleep.  
  
Asking that they be excused from the table, Elios again tried to wake   
Serenity to have her walk. She stood up but stumbled as they stepped   
away from the table. Realizing it was a lost cause, Elios lifted   
Serenity up in his arms and carried her to their room.  
  
Elios returned to the dining room after he had Serenity settled in bed.   
Terrance had already finished dinner and left so Elios was able to talk   
openly with the King and Queen. "What has Serenity's schedule been   
like this week?" he asked.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity responded, "We've been away the last four days and   
just returned this afternoon. I know she's been quite busy but I don't   
know the specifics. However, it's not uncommon for a woman to be tired   
when she's pregnant."  
  
Shaking his head Elios refuted, "Not this tired. She didn't even eat.   
Whatever Serenity has scheduled for tomorrow morning needs to be   
canceled. I don't want anyone expecting to see her before noon."  
  
The Queen nodded and said, "That's probably a good idea. I'll take   
care of it."  
  
The next morning Serenity woke up and looked at the clock. With a   
groan of dismay she noted it was ten in the morning. Serenity started   
to get up and Elios reached out to pull her back into his arms.   
Serenity protested, "Elios, I can't! Let me go. I'm late already!"  
  
Elios shook his head no as he tightened his arms around her. He firmly   
said, "You're not going anywhere. I had your mother cancel your   
appointments this morning."  
  
Upset, Serenity turned to him and asked, "What did you do that for?   
They were important!"  
  
Kissing her forehead, Elios quietly responded, "Not as important as   
your health."  
  
"What do you mean? I'm fine!" Serenity stated with exasperation.  
  
Elios smiled and asked, "What do you remember about going to sleep last   
night?"  
  
Serenity wrinkled her brow as she thought a moment then hesitantly   
offered, "I remember you getting here and going to dinner…" Elios then   
told her how the rest of her evening went.  
  
Blushing bright red Serenity whined, "You *carried* me out of the   
dining room?! How embarrassing!" She then took a deep breath and   
admitted, "Okay, maybe I was a bit overtired. Really though, I'm okay.   
There's still so much to do and so little time to do it in. It will be   
over soon and then I can rest."  
  
Elios stroked her cheek with his fingers. With worry in his voice he   
implored, "Please be more careful about sleeping and eating right. I   
worry about you when I'm not here. No one else knows you're pregnant   
so they won't tell you to take it easy. I don't want anything to   
happen to you or the babies."  
  
Serenity could see the honest concern in his eyes and it warmed her   
heart. "Okay, I'll try to be more careful," she quietly said as she   
pulled him closer and softly kissed him.  
  
Quite a while later they ordered lunch and Serenity finally got back to   
what was left of her day.  
  
  
The weekend before Serenity and her mother's birthday, Elios realized   
Serenity really needed a break. He decided to take her to Elysion for   
the birthday weekend. The Sunday before their birthday Elios told   
Serenity's parents of his plans. The King and the Queen reacted with   
dismay as they pointed out they traditionally have a big party that was   
already planned for both birthday girls on Saturday evening.  
  
Nodding his head, Elios stated, "I realize that. However, this year is   
different. With both the pregnancy and the wedding Serenity has enough   
going on. She won't admit it, but a big party at this time would be   
too much for her. Serenity needs to get away from her hectic schedule   
for a few days."  
  
With a slightly annoyed sigh Neo-Queen Serenity said, "Fine. We still   
need to celebrate her birthday though. I want her back here for Sunday   
dinner. We'll have a small family and friends dinner and party for her   
then."  
  
Elios agreed to that plan and the following Friday evening he and   
Serenity left for Elysion. Elios gave Serenity a pair of diamond   
earrings for her birthday, which matched her necklace and ring. They   
spent a nice quiet weekend together and Serenity admitted she did feel   
much better and not as tense. However, when they returned to the   
Palace Sunday evening as planned, Serenity's hectic schedule picked up   
right where she had left it.  
  
  
The next Saturday was dress-fitting day for the girls. They were   
excited about it. Each of them had gone to individual fittings, but   
this was the first one for the group. This was also the first time the   
girls were going to see Serenity's gown.  
  
The five girls were eating their breakfasts together at seven in the   
morning and their appointment with Pluto was at seven thirty.   
Serenity, who was annoyed because she considered this to be an ungodly   
hour for a Saturday, yawned for the eighth time in the last ten   
minutes.  
  
Juno teasingly bumped Serenity's arm that was supporting her head and   
Serenity almost did a face plant in her scrambled eggs. Glaring at   
Juno, Serenity pushed her plate away and decided her stomach would   
prefer to stick with toast and tea.  
  
Vesta started to scold, "Juno! Be nice. You should feel sorry for   
Serenity."  
  
Serenity looked up with alarm. The other girls looked at Vesta with   
surprise and Juno even started to look a little ashamed. However, the   
Asteroid Senshi all busted up when Vesta laughingly ended her speech   
with, "She probably doesn't get much sleep at all anymore!"  
  
Totally unfazed by Serenity's embarrassed glare, they all reached over   
to pat her arm as they laughed and crooned, "You poor thing!"  
  
The girls finally calmed themselves and Pallas spoke, "Really, all   
teasing aside, are you feeling okay Serenity? You seem to be dragging   
lately and you look a bit pale. You're not getting sick are you?"  
  
Serenity gulped and took a deep breath. Actually, she did feel sick at   
the moment. She debated with herself. Sighing, Serenity decided she   
just wasn't read to tell anybody yet.  
  
Serenity assured them, "I'm just a little stressed out from the   
wedding. I'll be fine."  
  
The girls nodded and Ceres looked at the clock. "We have to go," she   
announced.  
  
Sailor Pluto had hired out the sewing for the bridesmaid's dresses, but   
she wouldn't allow anybody other than herself to touch Serenity's gown.  
  
The four girls now stood admiring themselves and each other in front of   
the mirror as they waited for Serenity to finish putting her dress on.  
  
Ceres, who loved all things feminine, stood at the center of the   
mirrors and gracefully turned one way then another as she tried to see   
all sides of her dress.  
  
Normally Vesta was too involved with her studies and Senshi duties to   
care much about pretty things, but even she turned a few times to get a   
better look at herself.  
  
Pallas was her normal bubbly self as she joyfully pirouetted. Her   
skirt flared out and rippled around her as she happily exclaimed,   
"Look! Look at what the skirt can do!"  
  
Even Juno, a tomboy through and through, admitted the dress was very   
pretty as she slowly turned herself around once.  
  
Serenity walked out of the dressing room with Pluto following and   
carrying the train of her dress. The girls moved to let Serenity have   
the center of the mirrors as they all exclaimed over how pretty her   
dress looked.  
  
Pluto helped Serenity stand on a pedestal then she knelt down to   
measure and pin the hem. Serenity looked around at her friends.   
Happily she noted, "The dresses look just as pretty as I had imagined   
them to be! Each of you looks beautiful!"  
  
All four girls curtsied as Vesta said, "Thank you, for your kind words   
your "High-ness"!"  
  
Wincing, Serenity chuckled at Vesta's bad pun.  
  
  
With Serenity gone to the fitting for the day, Elios was once again   
alone at the Palace. He thought to himself that if it wasn't for the   
night, it wouldn't be worth the trip to go there. Elios was sitting on   
a bench in the garden reading when he saw Terrance walk toward the   
Palace from the gym. Elios knew all the Senshi were with Serenity and   
the King and Queen were at a social event until dinner. Elios could   
tell by Terrance's walk there wasn't anyone around for him either.   
Thinking about it a moment, Elios then shut the book and hurried after   
him.  
  
Elios caught up to Terrance in the main hall and said, "Hi."  
  
Terrance looked a little surprised and said hello too.  
  
Elios got in step with Terrance as he said with a smile, "I've been   
abandoned again. Do you have plans, or could we hang around together?"  
  
Terrance admitted, "I don't have plans." They decided to go eat lunch.  
  
At first the conversation was a bit awkward, but soon they found they   
had a common interest in plants, and things improved. While finishing   
lunch Elios described some of Elysion's unique plants to Terrance.  
  
Smiling, Terrance said, "I throw purple roses that come from Elysion."  
  
Elios laughed and said, "Yes, I know."  
  
As they left the table, Terrance asked, "Elios, would you like to see   
how we use the roses?"  
  
Curious, Elios said he'd like that.  
  
In the Senshi Practice Room, Terrance demonstrated to Elios how he   
pulled and threw his roses.  
  
After discussing it and seeing it done, Elios realized that Terrance   
and the King, due to their connection to the Earth, inherited a small   
invisible tunnel that was connected to Elysion. Elios explained, "A   
tunnel would magically find and pick the flowers it's tuned to, then   
store them. As the flowers are used, they would be replenished."  
  
He continued, "If I'm right, I should be able to show the tunnel   
opening to you."  
  
Terrance watched amazed as Elios generated a beam of light from his   
forehead jewel and aimed it at Terrance's hip. They both clearly saw a   
shadowy tunnel opening with a purple rose poised and ready to be   
thrown.  
  
Terrance reached down and touched the rose, but didn't pull it. Elios'   
beam faded and Terrance said, "I didn't know you had powers. I thought   
you could only pray."  
  
Elios shook his head no and said, "I can do other things." He didn't   
elaborate on what the other things were though.  
  
Terrance thought, [Elios would make a great poker player.] He made a   
mental note to someday teach Elios the game.  
  
Elios looked at Terrance and asked, "Would you like to see Elysion?"   
Terrance smiled and said sure, so they headed back to the garden.  
  
A Pegasus flew over them and landed. Elios was about to introduce   
Terrance and the Pegasus when he realized they had met previously.  
  
Elios said, "Terrance this is Pollux. He is the Pegasus you rode when   
you saved King Endymion from the dimensional monster."  
  
Terrance looked surprised for a moment then said, "Good! There is   
something I forgot to do that day."  
  
Terrance knelt down on one knee in front of the Pegasus. Crossing his   
right arm over his chest with his fist on his heart, Terrance bowed to   
Pollux.  
  
Elios stood there speechless with surprise as Terrance looked up into   
the Pegasus' eyes and said, "Pollux, I have been remiss in not saying   
thank you to you. You put your life on the line to help us save the   
King. We would not have succeeded without you. Please accept my   
gratitude for your service to our King and Kingdom."  
  
The Pegasus looked to Elios and his eyes questioned if he should answer   
Terrance. Elios nodded his head yes.  
  
As Terrance stood he heard a deep resonant voice respond in his mind,   
[Dear Prince of Earth, I accept your gratitude. I was honored to help   
the Royal Family of Earth.]  
  
Looking at Elios, Terrance asked, "Did Pollux just answer me?"  
  
Elios said with a smile, "Yes he did. Pegasuses communicate   
telepathically in their Pegasus form and speak verbally in their human   
form. Not many surface humans know that about us."  
  
"Us? Human form?!" Terrance questioned with surprise, "You're a   
Pegasus?!"  
  
As Elios nodded his head yes, he chuckled at Terrance's shocked   
expression.  
  
Terrance asked, "Does Serenity, the King or the Queen know?"  
  
Elios responded, "Yes, they all know."  
  
Slowly shaking his head, Terrance said, "Elios, there is a lot more to   
you than I thought."  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Elios asked, "Are we going to go?"  
  
Terrance looked at Pollux a moment then turned back to Elios. Curious,   
he asked, "Why do you ride if you're a Pegasus too?"  
  
Elios laughed and said, "It's a long story. I'll explain it on the   
way." Elios paused then said, "A Pegasus can easily carry two full   
grown men, but as you said, I can fly too. Maybe I will stretch my   
wings a bit."  
  
Terrance shrugged and said, "Sure, whatever you want."  
  
Elios started his transformation. His pure white, feathered wings   
spread open wide, a bright glow washed over his body and then he stood   
there as a Pegasus.  
  
Tossing his mane, Elios reared up to stretched his muscles. He shook   
out his wings then snapped them smartly into place. He realized he   
hadn't used this form in a very long time.  
  
Even though he was warned, it still surprised Terrance to actually see   
Elios transform. However, having been raised with Yomas he had seen   
stranger things than this.  
  
Pollux laughed and teased Elios, [It's about time you lazy butt!] He   
turned to Terrance and said, [Hop on.]  
  
Terrance mounted and the two Pegasuses and Prince flew away.  
  
When they got to Elysion, Elios introduced Terrance to his sisters then   
showed him the Crystal Forest.  
  
Terrance laughed at the funny antics of the Fairies, and with their   
help, they found a bush of Terrance's purple roses.  
  
Terrance touched a rose and he could feel the power in the bush   
resonate with his own power. The bush started to glow and suddenly all   
the buds on the bush burst into full bloom.  
  
The Fairies clapped and cheered joyfully at the show.  
  
The two men found a few other interesting plants then went to meet all   
four of the Pegasus brothers.  
  
Elios introduced the other three brothers to Terrance as Castor,   
Jabbath and Volans.  
  
Terrance found it was easier to tell which brother was which when they   
were in their human forms because they each wore a different outfit.   
Otherwise, they truly looked identical to him. He found he really   
liked the four brothers. They each had a dry sense of humor. They   
also teased Elios unmercifully, as if he was their younger brother.  
  
Handing Terrance a drink, Pollux, the punster of the group, said with a   
smile, "Elios takes life way too seriously. Our job is to make him   
lighten up."  
  
Elios took the ribbing good-naturedly until the subject turned to   
Serenity. He blushed as the brothers told Terrance about Elios' rules   
for them regarding her. They joked that it was going to be very   
difficult to not talk to Serenity during the wedding.  
  
Elios finally said, "Okay, I can take a hint. You can talk to   
Serenity."  
  
The brothers laughed. Jabbath, who could never resist an opportunity   
to tease, nudged Elios. He asked, "So you still won't let us nuzzle,   
kiss and cuddle with her?"  
  
Elios glared and said, "No! And if any of you try, I'll, I'll fire   
you!"  
  
The brothers laughed harder at Elios' vehemence. Jabbath nudged him   
again and triumphantly crowed, "Got you!"  
  
Elios sighed as he wondered, [Why do I let them push my buttons?]  
  
Terrance laughed and thoroughly enjoyed listening to their banter.  
  
Elios looked at his watch. He realized they needed to leave if they   
wanted to be on time for dinner. Also, Serenity would be back soon so   
he really wanted to get going.  
  
The brothers could see Elios wanted to hurry.  
  
Jabbath, as usual started the teasing. He winked at Terrance as he   
yawned and said, "I'm too tired to fly. Cas, you can fly them."  
  
Castor sighed but played along as he said, "I can't fly. I have a   
headache. Let Poll do it."  
  
Crossing his arms, Pollux huffed, "I just flew! It's not my turn.   
Lans can do it."  
  
Barely able to suppress his grin, Volans whined, "I can't do it! I   
pulled a wing muscle! J should do it."  
  
Jabbath concluded their teasing by shrugging his shoulders and saying,   
"I guess you'll just have to stay here then, Elios."  
  
Elios sighed and said, "Come on guys!" He stood up and walked outside.  
  
Terrance laughed again as he followed Elios. All four brothers were   
still laughing. Castor however, did stand up and follow them out.  
  
Elios thought to himself, [I think I'll ride this time.] He shrugged   
his shoulders and could feel his back muscles protesting the workout   
they got earlier.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
The three men chatted and soon they landed in the Crystal Palace   
gardens.  
  
Serenity ran out the door. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw   
Elios and Terrance dismount the Pegasus. They both smiled at her.   
Elios stepped forward and hugged Serenity tightly. Terrance turned to   
Castor to thank him for the ride and say good-bye.  
  
Terrance turned back around. Elios and Serenity were kissing like they   
hadn't seen each other in a year. He smiled and lightly poked both of   
them in the side as he walked past.  
  
Serenity broke the kiss with a surprised squeal and Elios started.  
  
Laughing, Terrance winked and said, "Don't miss dinner you two!" as he   
headed into the Palace.  
  
Serenity looked at Elios questioningly. Elios smiled and said,   
"Terrance and I decided to hang out together today."  
  
"And you didn't kill each other?!" Serenity asked incredulously.  
  
Elios laughed as they turned to go to dinner. He said, "Actually, we   
had a good time."  
  
During dinner Terrance told the King and Queen what he and Elios had   
discovered about the roses and about their trip to Elysion. Elios   
added comments to the conversation and answered questions.  
  
As Serenity listened she realized this was probably the most pleasant   
dinner her family has had since she and Elios started dating. She was   
thrilled Terrance and Elios were getting along better. It was as if   
they both finally recognized and accepted the fact that they were going   
to be family now. They were even laughing and teasing each other.   
Both men were very important to her and it had saddened Serenity that   
they didn't seem to like each other.  
  
Serenity's eyes suddenly filled with tears that overflowed down her   
cheeks. Immediately she was in the center of her family's attention.  
  
Putting his arm around her with concern, Elios asked, "Maiden, what's   
wrong?"  
  
Serenity tried to stop crying as she grabbed a napkin to wipe her   
cheeks. She felt very confused. She tried to laugh at her absurd   
tears but they still kept falling. "N-Nothing's wrong," Serenity   
hiccupped. "I-I'm really very happy." Serenity then put her face in   
her napkin and cried earnestly.  
  
Everyone was at a loss until Usagi recognized what was going on.  
  
Reaching out to pat Serenity's arm, her mother said, "It's okay dear.   
I'm glad you're happy."  
  
Serenity nodded her head and laughed even as she continued to cry.  
  
Elios and Terrance were totally confused. Terrance said, "She's happy?   
She doesn't look very happy!"  
  
Mamoru started to chuckle as he remembered his wife acting like this   
when she was pregnant. He started to explain Serenity's behavior to   
his son and soon to be son-in-law, but then realized Terrance didn't   
know Serenity was pregnant. Mamoru looked at Usagi questioningly.  
  
She nodded her head and quietly said, "Serenity dear, I think someone   
here needs you to tell him what's going on."  
  
Serenity looked up at her mother and the Queen subtly nodded toward   
Terrance.  
  
Serenity realized what her mother meant. She took a shaky breath and   
quietly said, "Terrance, I'm pregnant."  
  
Out of everything Terrance could have expected Serenity to say, that   
statement wasn't even on the list. He looked at her blankly and said,   
"Huh?"  
  
Serenity sighed and repeated herself.  
  
Terrance finally comprehended what she had said. Stunned, he   
exclaimed, "You're pregnant! What did you go and do that for?"  
  
Serenity burst into tears again and this time she was definitely not   
happy. She buried her face in Elios' shoulder and her sobs shook her.  
  
Tightening his arm around Serenity, Elios looked at Terrance   
accusingly. He said, "It didn't happen on purpose, but it's not   
something we regret. It just makes things…complicated."  
  
Terrance was tempted to blame Elios for what had happened. He *really*   
wanted to, but he remembered the talk he had with Serenity in the   
garden before the couple was engaged. He also remembered Serenity's   
expression when she and Elios had flown away on the Pegasus together.   
It was obvious she had gone willingly. With a sigh he admitted it was   
inevitably that this would have happened.  
  
Terrance now felt like a heel for making Serenity cry. He said, "I'm   
sorry. I didn't mean to sound so negative. I'm just very surprised   
that's all. If you two are happy about it then I'm happy for you too."  
  
Serenity looked up and brokenly said, "I-I am happy about it," she then   
put her face back in her hands and sobbed.  
  
Mamoru knew it was time for him to explain, "When a woman is pregnant   
her hormone levels go haywire, and that makes her very emotional.   
She'll cry about everything, even happy things. She'll also be very   
sensitive and get her feelings hurt easily."  
  
He looked at Elios and said, "This is where you really need an extra   
large dose of patience. She's truly not trying to drive you and   
everyone else crazy. She's at the mercy of her hormones and she is   
even driving herself crazy. It doesn't help for you to also get upset.   
You need to be extra understanding and just wait it out. It doesn't   
last forever."  
  
Usagi rubbed Serenity's arm soothingly and said to her daughter, "I   
have to admit this was a part of being pregnant that I didn't like. It   
does go away eventually, but until it does you need to be patient with   
yourself and keep remembering that you're loved and your family   
understands."  
  
Serenity nodded and again wiped her eyes and nose. She took a deep   
breath and tried to calm herself.  
  
Elios still had his arm around her. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek   
gently and said, "I Love You, my Maiden."  
  
Serenity gave him a tremulous smile and whispered, "I Love You too."  
  
Everyone sighed because Serenity's episode seemed to be over. They ate   
silently a few moments then Terrance looked up. He hesitantly asked,   
"I was wondering, is your baby going to be a Pegasus?"  
  
Elios answered, "No and maybe."  
  
Concerned, King Endymion looked up and quickly said, "I thought you   
said the babies would be born in the same form as their mother, a human   
form."  
  
Nodding, Elios said, "That's correct. There's no chance of Serenity   
delivering babies in Pegasus form, but we won't definitely know if they   
are Pegasuses or not until their fourth year." We really don't have   
any idea what our children will be like genetically. I'm guessing they   
will be girls because of the Silver Crystal's power, but after that who   
knows."  
  
Terrance still looked confused, "They? Girls? Babies?" he asked.  
  
Laughing at Terrance's confusion, Serenity said, "Oh yeah, that's the   
other thing. We're having twins."  
  
Again stunned, Terrance repeated, "Twins? Are you sure?"  
  
Elios said, "Yes. Sailor Mercury confirmed it. Pegasuses always have   
identical multiples."  
  
Terrance said, "Oh. I see, like the four brothers. Then I guess your   
sisters are twins too, right?"  
  
Elios nodded his head yes.  
  
Terrance then asked, "Are you a multiple?"  
  
Looking uncomfortable, Elios answered, "Yes, triplets." He knew what   
Terrance's next question would be and he didn't want to answer it.  
  
"Where are your brothers?" Terrance asked.  
  
Elios looked to the King and his eyes made a mute appeal for help.  
  
That was when King Endymion realized Elios' predicament. He said,   
"Terrance," and his son looked at him.  
  
Elios looked down with relief. Serenity held his hand and squeezed it   
comfortingly.  
  
Terrance realized that for some reason the answer to his question was   
unsettling. He said, "I didn't mean to intrude. You don't have to   
answer."  
  
King Endymion sighed and tried to pick his words carefully, "This is a   
difficult subject for a number of reasons. If Elios doesn't mind, I'll   
explain."  
  
Without looking up, Elios nodded his head yes.  
  
The King explained about Elios' parents being ambassadors. When he got   
to the part about how Elios' family died, he tried to be gentle but   
also honest.  
  
Terrance was stunned and he felt horrible about what had happened.   
About what his mother had done. Shaking his head, Terrance tried to   
speak, but he couldn't trust his voice. He stood up and quickly left   
the dining room.  
  
King Endymion looked at his wife. She nodded, and he followed   
Terrance.  
  
  
Elios hadn't looked up yet and he was squeezing Serenity's hand so   
tight it hurt. She placed her other hand over his and gently rubbed it   
until he loosened his grip. Finally Elios hoarsely whispered, "I   
didn't want to hurt him like that."  
  
Usagi got up and moved to a chair next to Elios. She put her arms   
around his shoulders and hugged him. Serenity put her arms around his   
waist and hugged him too. They sat together quietly a few moments then   
Serenity grabbed three napkins and handed one to each of them.  
  
The Queen quietly said, "Elios, we know and I'm sure he knows you   
didn't want to hurt him. Even though it's hard, I think in the end it   
will be better that the truth is known. Terrance will be okay so   
please don't worry."  
  
Elios said, "I hope he knows I don't blame him or hold him responsible   
for what happened. I know he was an innocent in a bad situation just   
as much as I was." Elios looked up at his soon to be mother-in-law.   
He hesitated a moment then gave in and hugged her. He whispered,   
"Thank you for caring."  
  
Usagi smiled and said, "Of course I care. You're a part of our family   
too."  
  
Elios almost cried again as he thought, [Yes, this is my family now.]  
  
Of course, Serenity continued to cry the entire time. What her mother   
had said meant a lot to her and now she cried happily. Wiping her eyes   
again, Serenity looked up and said, "You're right Mother, this crying   
part of pregnancy is the pits!" This made them smile.  
  
  
King Endymion had followed Terrance to his room. He knocked on the   
door then went in. Terrance was sitting on the side of his bed. He   
held his face in his hands.  
  
His father sat down, put his arms around Terrance and hugged him.  
  
Finally, Terrance couldn't fight it anymore. He leaned against his   
father and sobbed as tears coursed down his face. Terrance gulped and   
choked out, "God, I hate my mother! I hate how she hurt so many   
people!" His breath was ragged. He hiccupped then hoarsely whispered,   
"I wish she had miscarried or I never existed. Maybe then she would   
have had the strength to resist Metalia!"  
  
His father hugged him tighter and started to cry as he heard Terrance's   
whispered wishes. He rocked Terrance gently and pleaded, "Don't,   
please don't. You can't blame yourself. You weren't even born then.   
If you need someone to blame then blame your mother and me. We were   
the ones who made the decisions that led to all this. Not you!" His   
father brokenly whispered, "It hurts me so much to hear you say it was   
your fault! Please believe me, it was never your fault!" Tears ran   
down King Endymion's cheeks as he said, "I'm sorry, very sorry that   
what I chose hurt you and so many others."  
  
Terrance looked up at his father and said, "I know you didn't mean to   
hurt me. I forgave you a long time ago."  
  
The King smiled at his son through his tears, "Thank you, he whispered.   
"Now please," he implored, "promise me you will never ever blame   
yourself again for the things I did."  
  
Terrance finally saw the circumstances of his past clearly. Blaming   
himself was useless and it couldn't change what happened. It would   
only tear him down and consume his life. Terrance knew he didn't have   
to like what had happened in the past. He did have to accept it, move   
on from it and take any possible good produced in spite of it, with   
him. He took another look at his father's tears and finally realized   
just how much his father needed him. Terrance was proof to the King   
that something good had still managed to come out of all the sorrow.   
  
Terrance hugged his father and said, "I promise."  
  
  
Elios and Serenity had gone back to their room and this time it was   
Serenity's turn to hold and comfort Elios. In the protection of her   
arms he haltingly whispered to her about the fears he had when he was   
forced to leave home at the age of ten without his brothers or parents.   
He had to be strong for his frightened four-year-old sisters as the   
three of them went to a strange land with strange and intimidating   
Pegasuses. He spoke of the strict training they received and the   
difficulty of being so young and different from everyone else. As much   
as he could, he had shielded and cared for his sisters, and their need   
for him gave him a reason to keep going.  
  
He then said that after they had been in Elysion a year, all the   
priests had hurriedly left. They said they'd be back, but as days then   
weeks went by, Elios realized no one would be returning. A few Pegasus   
refugees managed to find their way back to Elysion from the surface.   
Their horror stories answered most of Elios' questions. When he heard   
that all of Earth's Royalty was slaughtered by Beryl, he knew he and   
his sisters had no one on the surface to return to.  
  
Elios had known his special mission was to pray, and to protect the   
Golden Crystal but his training hadn't been completed. He read the   
ancient texts and tried his best to teach himself and his sisters. He   
also managed to keep the Shrine running.  
  
Eventually, they made friends with the other Pegasuses. For more than   
a millennium Elysion remained hidden and safe. Elios had been accepted   
as the Shrine's Priest and eventually other Pegasuses asked him to   
train them as priests too. His staff slowly grew and this was his life   
until Nephrenia attacked.  
  
Serenity cried for the lonely little boy and two scared little girls.   
She asked, "Why did your parents allow you and your sisters to be   
taken?"  
  
Elios explained, "The Priests needed someone who was comfortable   
working with surface humans for the special mission of the Golden   
Crystal. They searched both Elysion and the surface. When they found   
out that we were raised more as humans than as Pegasuses, and that we   
had experience from our father's work as an ambassador, they decided   
one or more of us would meet their needs."  
  
He continued, "My parents at first refused. I don't know what   
pressures the Priests used, but somehow over a few weeks they got my   
parents to relent. My mother was pregnant at the time and I think they   
wore my parents down. The Priests chose me because I was the first   
born, and they chose my sisters because they needed Shrine Maidens."  
  
Elios whispered, "I remember my mother crying as we were flown away and   
my father's sad eyes as he held her. I never saw my parents again. I   
don't even know if I had new brothers or sisters." Elios was exhausted   
and emotionally drained. Finally he fell asleep.  
  
As Serenity held him, she thought about all he had said. She now had a   
better understanding of Elios' insecurities and fierce protectiveness   
of her. She could see how his hard life had molded him into the man he   
was. She loved him even more as she realized, even when he was facing   
great fear, Elios was driven by his desire to do the right thing and   
care for others. Serenity also finally fell asleep.  
  
  
A few hours later, Elios woke up. His back was cold because they had   
forgotten to pull the covers up. Now he was awake and he didn't want   
to lie there tossing and turning. He carefully got up then covered   
Serenity snugly with the blankets. Elios got dressed and left to walk   
in the gardens for a while.  
  
The night air was cool and Elios welcomed the solitude. He wasn't used   
to talking with others about his past. The quiet moonlight soothed his   
jumbled raw emotions. Elios stopped and sat on a bench and watched   
wispy clouds glide past the Moon. When he heard a noise, he   
reflexively turned to look down the trail.  
  
A person crossed the path Elios was on and in the moonlight he could   
see it was Terrance. With a faint smile Elios realized Terrance   
probably couldn't sleep either. Elios wished there was a way he could   
let Terrance know he didn't hold what had happened against him.  
  
After spending time together that afternoon and seeing Terrance with   
the four Pegasus brothers, Elios had a lot more respect and admiration   
for Terrance. Elios admitted to himself that the only thing Terrance   
had done to annoy him was that he had tried to protect Serenity. Elios   
thought it was ironic that if he had accepted Terrance's protectiveness   
instead of circumventing it, their lives would be much easier right   
now.  
  
Elios realized Terrance could be a loyal friend. Wishing he could find   
a way for them to start over, Elios thought for a moment. He smiled as   
a possible solution formed in his mind. Standing up from the bench, he   
resolutely headed in the direction he had seen Terrance go.  
  
Elios found Terrance sitting on a bench in front of the fountain at the   
center of the gardens. He stepped out from the shadows of the path and   
Terrance looked up quickly. Elios smiled and hoped it conveyed his   
friendly intentions.  
  
Terrance stared at Elios a moment then said, "Can't sleep?" Elios   
shook his head no and sat on the fountain's edge. Terrance sighed and   
said, "Me neither."  
  
Elios sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "You know   
Terrance," Elios quietly said, "I'm not angry or upset at you about the   
past. We were both caught up in the tide of something much bigger than   
us and we both suffered because of it. I see us as more like war   
survivors. We survived to live this day and love. Each day we make   
good of our lives is another day we defeat what harmed us."  
  
Terrance looked up and smiled. Elios could see the brightness of   
unshed tears in Terrance's eyes as he quietly said, "Thank you."  
  
Elios took a deep breath as he thought, [It's now or never.] He opened   
his mouth and said, "Terrance, I was wondering, would you be willing to   
stand with me at the wedding and be my best man?"  
  
Terrance looked up stunned and was sure he had heard wrong. "Best   
man?" he questioned.  
  
Elios nodded his head yes and said, "You don't have to if you don't   
want to, but I'd really like you to. You can think about it if you   
want."  
  
Terrance sat quiet a moment then looked up and smiled at Elios. It was   
the first smile that had reached his eyes since dinner. "Sure," he   
said, "I'd like to be your best man."  
  
Elios also smiled happily and said, "Thank you."  
  
The two men sat a few moments more and finally Elios said, "I'm   
starting to get tired so I'm going to head back. Are you heading back   
soon?"  
  
Terrance stood and stretched then yawned. Elios caught the yawn and   
yawned in return. They both laughed and Terrance said, "Yes, I guess I   
am ready to head back."  
  
They turned to walk down the path to the palace. Terrance asked,   
"Besides standing up front during the wedding, what else does a best   
man do?"  
  
Elios shrugged his shoulders and said, "I think we're going to have to   
ask the Queen tomorrow. She'll know. She knows everything."  
  
Terrance and Elios continued to chat as they headed back to their   
rooms. Before Elios fell asleep he decided he was very happy with how   
things had worked out.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
The next afternoon Elios and Serenity decided to plan their honeymoon   
while they ate lunch in their room. Serenity suggested, "Lets take a   
month to tour the planets. I've always wanted to do that."  
  
Elios looked at her incredulously. He said, "A month! That's a very   
long time. I was thinking more along the lines of a weekend at the   
Moon. I've heard the museums there are phenomenal."  
  
Now it was Serenity's turn to stare with shock at Elios. She quietly   
said, "Yes, the Moon's museums are great. I helped set most of them   
up!"  
  
Elios could see they were not going to resolve this easily. Sighing,   
he said, "Maybe it would be best if we put off traveling until after   
the babies are born."  
  
"If we do that, we might never go anywhere!" Serenity exclaimed. She   
saw the look in Elios' eyes and realized, with a sinking feeling, that   
he didn't think that would be a terrible thing.  
  
Elios watched as tears welled up in Serenity's eyes. Reaching across   
the small table to gently rubbed Serenity's hand, he asked, "Maiden,   
what's the big deal about this? We can go away together anytime. Why   
do we have to go for so long right now?"  
  
"What's the big deal?!" Serenity whispered incredulously. "I'll tell   
you what the big deal is," she said as she pulled her hand out of   
Elios' grasp and glared at him. Her voice began to get louder as she   
continued, "A honeymoon is supposed to be a special trip right after   
the wedding when you enjoy time together alone and have time to recover   
from the wedding! It's not supposed to be only two days long or   
include babies and it's not supposed to happen years later!"  
  
Becoming exasperated, Elios rebutted, "That's all well and good, but I   
can't just leave the Shrine like that!"  
  
Serenity exclaimed, "The Shrine?! That's what this is all about?!"   
Hurt filled her voice as tears again filled her eyes then ran down her   
cheeks, "You aren't willing to leave the Shrine to go on your honeymoon   
with your wife?!"  
  
Elios now regretted his hastily said words. They had not come across   
as he had meant them. He tried again, "No, it's not that at all. I   
*do* want to go and spend time with you, but…"  
  
"But what?!" Serenity demanded.  
  
Elios sighed as he finally admitted, "But I've never taken a vacation   
from the Shrine and I don't have back up."  
  
Serenity stared at him with astonishment. She faintly asked, "Never?"  
  
Elios amended, "Well yes, except for the time Nephrenia captured me."  
  
Serenity started to giggle then she fell over and laughed out loud.   
"Elios," she gasped, "If you count the time you spent as a prisoner of   
war a vacation, then I definitely don't want you to chose what we're   
doing for our honeymoon!"  
  
Elios wasn't sure if he should be offended or laugh at her comment.  
  
Serenity finally calmed down enough to deal with the real issue, "What   
about your sisters? Can they be taught what to pray or how to do what   
you do?"  
  
Elios thought a moment then answered, "It's not so much that they need   
to pray. I think I can do that remotely, although I don't know if it   
will work if I leave the Earth. I've never done it before. The issue   
is more Shrine administration." He hesitantly continued, "I guess I   
can try to train my sisters."  
  
Serenity nodded her head yes and firmly stated, "You need to do this   
and not just for the honeymoon. I'm going to need you around when the   
babies are born. I won't like it if you have to spend all your time at   
work. You have two weeks left to work this out. We are going on a   
honeymoon."  
  
Elios sighed when he realized Serenity was serious. This wasn't   
something he had considered about marriage and babies. He had always   
run everything. The Shrine had been his life and he was comfortable   
with his control of things. He now realized a lot of that was going to   
change.  
  
Serenity saw Elios' expression and heard him sigh. She asked with   
concern, "Are you okay?" as she slid her hand, palm up, across the   
table as a peace offering.  
  
Swallowing, Elios took her hand in his. He raised it to his lips for a   
gentle kiss then held her hand against his cheek. "Yes," he quietly   
answered, "It's just…this is the closest we've ever come to a fight and   
I don't like fighting." He whispered, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm   
starting to feel overwhelmed by all this."  
  
Chuckling sympathetically, Serenity admitted, "That's okay. I've been   
feeling overwhelmed all along." She continued, "How about we try a   
compromise?" She thought a moment then offered, "I guess a two week   
honeymoon would be okay."  
  
Elios swallowed again and hesitantly said, "That still sounds like a   
very long time to be away from Elysion. Maybe one week?"  
  
Serenity sighed and said, "Okay, how about one week off planet and one   
week in Elysion? However, you have to promise not to work that week."  
  
Elios asked, "Can I still pray?"  
  
Serenity answered, "Yes, but no other Shrine duties."  
  
Relieved, Elios smiled and said, "I think I can live with that."  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
The wedding plans continued, and became frantic, as the actual day got   
closer. When the Queen had asked her daughter if she had taken care of   
something she had asked Serenity to do two days before, Serenity burst   
into tears. Concerned, Usagi put her arm around her distraught   
daughter and asked, "Serenity dearest, what's wrong? This is the   
second time I've seen you cry today."  
  
Serenity leaned against her mother and sobbed, "There's just so much   
left to do and no more time! I'll never be able to get it all done!   
I'm so afraid I will forget to do something important and ruin   
everything and I can't seem to stop crying! Crying only two times in a   
day is a *good* day for me!"  
  
Usagi led her daughter to a bench in a nearby hallway alcove. Sitting   
them both down, she handed Serenity a tissue then hugged her close.   
Once Serenity's sobbing slowed, her mother gently suggested, "Maybe you   
should let the Senshi and I handle the rest of the wedding   
preparations. I don't want you to end up sick and miserable for your   
own wedding day."  
  
Serenity hesitated. She really didn't want to, but her mother did have   
a point. Serenity admitted to herself that she really did need the   
help. Reaching into her jeans pocket, she meekly said, "Okay Mother.   
Here's my list of what I know is left to do. Thank you for offering to   
help. Hotaru is flying in tomorrow. Maybe I should just concentrate   
on getting her settled."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity took the notepad from her daughter, hugged her again   
and said, "I think that's a good idea. For today, why don't you go   
take a nap? You'll probably feel better and then you'll be up to   
having some fun with Hotaru tomorrow. Don't worry about the list or   
the wedding any more. I'll make sure it's take care of."  
  
Serenity gave her mother a watery smile and a grateful hug then left to   
do as she suggested.  
  
  
The next day, Terrance went with Serenity to pick Hotaru up at the   
Planet Transport station. He was a little nervous. He had never met   
Hotaru and now he would be her escort at the wedding.  
  
The Transport landed and Serenity strained to see the passengers as   
they disembarked. Terrance noticed a very striking woman with purple-  
black shoulder length hair and translucent alabaster skin step out from   
the crowd.  
  
Serenity suddenly squealed, "Hotaru!" and ran. She threw her arms   
around the slender woman. Terrance thought Serenity would knock her   
slight friend off her feet, but the violet-eyed girl never faltered.  
  
Terrance heard Hotaru answer with a musical laugh, "Teeny Rini!" and he   
stopped dead in his tracks. He was so surprised to hear someone call   
his sister such a childish nickname that he forgot they had not yet   
been introduced.  
  
"Teeny Rini?!" Terrance exclaimed incredulously, "*Teeny Rini*?!"  
  
Serenity, with her arm still around Hotaru, looked at Terrance and   
glared. She said, "Only two people in the entire universe have ever   
called me that, and you are not one of them. Don't even think of   
trying it!"  
  
Hotaru listened as Serenity chided the tall, good-looking man standing   
in front of them, and she started to laugh. "This must be Terrance,"   
she said.  
  
Serenity nodded her head yes and said, "Hotaru, this is my brother,   
Terrance. Terrance, this is Hotaru, my best friend for all time!"  
  
Terrance smiled and stuck out his hand to Hotaru. "Hi, glad to meet   
you. You must be someone very special for Serenity to let you call her   
that."  
  
Smiling, Hotaru shook his hand and said, "Well, I knew her when she   
really was a Teeny Rini. She was even cuter then than she is now."   
All three laughed as they went to get Hotaru's luggage.  
  
  
Early the next morning, Terrance was alone in the Senshi practice room   
practicing his power attacks. Terrance's chest muscles rippled under   
his sleeveless T-shirt and his arm muscles bunched and flexed with   
powerful and precise motions as he swiftly pulled and threw his roses.   
This action had become mostly second nature to Terrance, so he let his   
mind wander.  
  
Soon, Terrance's thoughts turned to the intriguing woman he had met the   
day before. [Hotaru has the same hair color as Sailor Mars,] he noted.   
Thinking about it some more, he changed his mind, [No, Mars' violet   
hair has a redder tint to it. Hotaru's has more of a bluish tint.]  
  
Finishing his rounds, Terrance turned his attention to the score   
posted. He was surprised to see it was unusually low for him. He   
turned back to look at the spiral of roses on the wall and realized his   
lack of attention had cost him. The spiral was a third bigger than   
usual. "Damn!" he muttered with annoyance.  
  
As Terrance turned around to take a drink from his water bottle, he   
looked across the room at the computer console. Realizing he was   
alone, his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
Terrance sat down in front of the computer and logged in. Pulling up   
Hotaru's profile, he read "Sailor Saturn" and looked at the list of her   
attacks and power levels. It was hard for him to picture the slight,   
quiet woman he had met, in a Senshi uniform. It was even harder to   
believe that her power levels were comparable to Haruka's and   
Michiru's.  
  
The door to the Senshi practice room opened, and Terrance saw Hotaru   
enter the room. He blushed as he realized he still had her profile on   
the computer screen. Quickly, he logged off and stood up.  
  
Hotaru startled when she saw Terrance and said, "Oh, Hi. I didn't see   
you sitting there. I um, thought I'd check out the practice room, but   
I can come back another time."  
  
Smiling, Terrance said, "You don't need to leave. This room is set up   
for more than one person to practice at a time."  
  
Hotaru was hesitant to stay, but then she realized she didn't have a   
good enough excuse to leave. "Okay," she said then added, "I haven't   
been here in a very long time. Are the changing rooms still down that   
hall?"  
  
Terrance nodded his head yes, and Hotaru headed off in that direction.  
  
Terrance turned back to the rose wall. He quickly filled in a tighter   
and neater spiral. Predictably, the score was much better.  
  
Sailor Saturn returned from the changing rooms carrying an impressive,   
lethal-looking glaive that was taller than her.  
  
With a quick glance, Terrance took note of Saturn's long slim legs,   
tiny waist and full rounded…[*That's enough of that!*] he thought with   
a mental kick in the butt. [Okay,] he added, [that answers the   
question of what she looks like in a uniform.]  
  
Looking around, Saturn turned toward a power wall and quietly said,   
"Silent Glaive Surprise!" as she pointed her glaive at it. Distortion   
ripples fanned out from the glaive blade and were absorbed by the wall.  
  
Terrance, looking at the score, was shocked to see she had posted much   
higher than her profile had listed. Without thinking, he exclaimed,   
"Wow!"  
  
Saturn immediately blushed crimson. She decided it was definitely a   
bad idea to practice now.  
  
Terrance realized she was leaving. He implored, "I'm sorry. That was   
terribly rude of me. Please don't go."  
  
Saturn hesitated. She looked at Terrance's contrite and hopeful eyes   
and sighed.  
  
He continued, "I was surprised. That score was much higher than what   
was listed in the computer."  
  
Saturn now stared at him.  
  
Terrance blushed and looked down. [Good Job Ter!] he thought as he   
realized he had just told her he was looking at her profile.  
  
They stood silent a moment then Saturn quietly said, "The scores listed   
here are very old. I've improved since I was here last.  
  
Terrance nodded his head yes and said, "Well, I'm impressed. Your   
attack is very powerful."  
  
Laughing self-consciously she said, "I try to keep in shape. It   
wouldn't be a good thing for my ultimate attack to be needed, and I   
wasn't powerful enough to do the job."  
  
Intrigued, Terrance asked, "Ultimate attack? What is it?"  
  
She looked at Terrance with surprise then sadness haunted her eyes.   
She said, "You don't know."  
  
Terrance looked confused. "Know what?" he asked.  
  
Walking over to the computer, she said, "I can't say it, but maybe it's   
listed in the attacks data base and you can read about it."  
  
Saturn logged in and looked down the list of attacks. They were in   
alphabetical order and she soon found it. Terrance looked over her   
shoulder as she clicked on the phrase, "Death Reborn Revolution".  
  
The attack description screen appeared and Saturn blinked with surprise   
as she read it. Chuckling, she said, "I can see Haruka helped program   
this!"  
  
Terrance looked at the screen. In the center of it was one sentence,  
  
"*SAY YOUR PRAYERS!!*"  
  
Perplexed, Terrance asked, "What does that mean?"  
  
"That's what Haruka always says when she talks about my attack," she   
explained. Suddenly Saturn became very serious and quietly said, "My   
attack causes total planet annihilation."  
  
Terrance's eyes widened at her words. "Total planet annihilation?" he   
repeated.  
  
Saturn nodded her head yes. Her eyes looked sadly resigned as she   
braced herself for the response most people had to this information.  
  
Terrance was thoughtfully silent for a moment then said, "Well, I can   
see how that would be difficult to practice."  
  
Looking up, Saturn stared at Terrance incredulously then started to   
laugh. Wiping her eyes, Saturn gasped, "That is *not* the usual   
response people have when they hear about my attack!"  
  
"What's the usual response?" Terrance asked.  
  
"Let's just say most people aren't comfortable being around someone who   
can destroy their world," she answered.  
  
Shrugging, Terrance said, "It's just a very powerful attack."  
  
Saturn laughed again, "Yeah, 'Just…'" she said.  
  
As Sailor Saturn logged off the computer she asked, "Are we going to   
practice or not?"  
  
"Sure," Terrance said with a smile.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
That evening was the wedding rehearsal. Sailor Mars, who would be   
performing the ceremony, stood in her Priestess Robes and tried to   
create order out of the chaos in the Shrine.  
  
The four Pegasus brothers were there and it was the first time Serenity   
and the Asteroid Senshi had seen them in their human forms. They   
formed a very impressive line behind Elios as they entered the   
sanctuary. All four were identical of course, and they all stood a   
head taller than Elios. Each one had serious, dark chocolate eyes and   
thick white-blond hair that fell in waves past their shoulders.  
  
Serenity was impressed with the brother's fine looks. She looked at   
her Senshi to see their reactions. She smiled, amused at their   
surprised and dazed expressions.  
  
Elios introduced everyone and Sailor Mars asked the wedding party to   
line up in order. Elios and Serenity moved to the front with Terrance   
and Hotaru behind them. That was when Serenity realized she had not   
specified an order for the bridesmaids and groomsmen.  
  
Serenity started to step out of line to set things up when Sailor Venus   
stepped forward. Clasping her hands in supplication, she implored,   
"Serenity, please let me do this!" Serenity hesitated with surprise.  
  
Venus turned and quickly led each girl to a spot in the line. She then   
looked at the brothers a moment. She took each brother, one at a time   
by the arm, and led him to the side of a girl. Sailor Venus stepped   
back to view her work. With a satisfied smile she said, "Good. Now   
please be sure to remember who you're with."  
  
Sailor Venus walked away and everyone looked questioningly at Serenity.   
She shrugged her shoulders. Jabbath asked with a stage whisper, "Are   
all your mother's friends like her?"  
  
Serenity shook her head no. She laughed nervously and tactfully said,   
"No, Sailor Venus is um, unique." The line up did look good so   
Serenity left it and they moved on with the rehearsal.  
  
  
The rehearsal dinner was at the Palace. The Shinto Shrine was only a   
mile from the Palace so most people decided to walk back. As they   
walked, the Pegasus brothers kept teasing the Asteroid Senshi by   
trading coats with each other. The rest of their outfits were   
identical, so the coats were the only way the girls could differentiate   
which brother was which. Elios and Serenity walked with their arms   
around each other, and Terrance had offered his arm to Hotaru. By the   
time they got to the Palace, they had shaken the boisterousness out of   
themselves and were ready to settle down to the dinner.  
  
Elios' sisters and their families were also invited to the rehearsal   
dinner and given rooms at the Palace. The meal went well and everyone   
got along fine.  
  
  
After dessert, Venus sat down next to Hotaru. With a smile she asked,   
"So, how has your visit been so far?"  
  
Hotaru smiled and said, "Very nice. I'm enjoying seeing old friends   
and meeting new ones."  
  
Venus asked, "Oh, new ones like Terrance?"  
  
Hotaru responded, "Yes, and also the Pegasus brothers and Elios'   
family."  
  
"So, how long are you going to stay?" Venus asked.  
  
"I'll be leaving the day after the wedding." She answered.  
  
Venus looked surprised and a bit annoyed. Taking a sip of her drink   
she said, "Serenity is really very happy you're here. With all the   
wedding plans she said she hasn't been able to properly visit with you.   
Why don't you consider staying longer? After they get back from the   
honeymoon, Elios will be returning to work. Serenity would have more   
time to visit with you then."  
  
Hotaru thought about Venus' suggestion. She asked, "What would I do   
during the two weeks she's away?"  
  
Terrance, who had been talking with Elios and his sister, Pleione, had   
just returned to his seat. Turning to Terrance, Venus said, "You'll   
keep her company. Won't you Terrance?"  
  
Terrance turned to look at Venus and Hotaru blushed crimson. He said,   
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said."  
  
Venus explained, "Hotaru is staying a few more weeks. I told her you   
wouldn't mind showing her around and keeping her company until Serenity   
gets back from her honeymoon."  
  
Terrance smiled and responded, "Sure, I can do that."  
  
"Good," Venus said, "It's settled then. Serenity will be thrilled to   
hear you're staying. Bye." Venus got up and went to talk to Usagi.  
  
Terrance looked at Hotaru. He shook his head and said with a smile,   
"Hurricane Venus strikes again!"  
  
Hotaru shrugged her shoulders and they both laughed.  
  
  
The Pegasus brothers had continued their name game through dinner, and   
the Asteroid Senshi were quickly growing tired of it. They huddled   
together at a small table and tried to think of a way to stop the   
brothers' teasing.  
  
Juno enthusiastically suggested, "Ear tags. That will take care of the   
problem." The other three girls giggled.  
  
Ceres dryly noted, "I doubt we could get them to sit still for that.   
Maybe necklaces?"  
  
Vesta pointed out, "They could just trade them too."  
  
The four girls silently tried to think of a better solution. While   
they were thinking, Pallas pulled a ribbon out of a loose hair braid   
she had. She absently wove it back together.  
  
Ceres, who could usually be counted on to come up with a good idea,   
watched Pallas. Suddenly she said, "I got it! We can braid a   
different colored ribbon in each brother's hair. If we braid it small   
and tight enough, it will be difficult for them to unbraid it."  
  
"That's a great idea!" Pallas said. "But," she continued, "How do we   
get them to let us do it?"  
  
Never one for subtlety, Juno answered, "Tranquilizer gun!"  
  
Vesta's idea wasn't much better. She smacked her fist in her hand and   
offered, "We can attack them and knock them out!"  
  
Ceres sighed then reasonably suggested, "How about we try to ask nicely   
instead? I'm sure they're too polite to turn us down in front of   
everyone here."  
  
Pallas happily smiled and said, "I like that idea best!"  
  
Each girl pulled a thin ribbon out of her hair. With sweet smiles they   
walked back to the main table. The brothers were talking with the King   
and Queen, Sailors Venus and Jupiter, Serenity, Elios, his sister   
Alcyone and her husband.  
  
The four girls stood as a group next to where the brothers were   
sitting. The conversation stopped and everyone looked at them   
quizzically.  
  
Ceres took a deep breath and asked, "Would the four of you please allow   
us to braid a ribbon in your hair?"  
  
The four brothers looked at the girls with astonishment. The question   
hung heavy in the air as the men hesitated to answer.  
  
Together, all four girls added, "Please?" to their persuasion.  
  
The brothers looked very uncomfortable with the idea, but the girls   
continued to smile and wait patiently for an answer. Everyone was   
looking at the brothers. They looked at each other then sighed and   
nodded their heads yes.  
  
Looking at Elios, Ceres pointed to the first brother and asked, "Which   
brother is this?"  
  
Elios stifled a laugh at his friends' predicament as he answered,   
"That's Pollux. Castor is next then Volans and Jabbath."  
  
The girls each stood next to a brother. Each one quickly took a small   
section of hair from behind the ear of the brother and separated it   
into three thin sections. They then deftly wove the ribbon and the   
hair into a tight slender braid. The girls stepped back to look at   
their work with satisfaction.  
  
The brothers picked up and looked at their braids. They realized they   
couldn't figure out where the ends of their hair were tucked in, or   
where the ribbon ends were because of the complicated small weave.   
Jabbath looked up at the girls. With consternation he asked, "How do   
we take these out?"  
  
Juno replied with a triumphant smile, "We'll show you after the   
wedding."  
  
Chagrined, the brothers looked at each other and sighed. They realized   
their game was over.  
  
  
After the rehearsal dinner, Usagi pulled Serenity aside and said, "You   
need to spend your last night as a single woman with your attendants."   
Serenity started to protest. Her mother firmly stated, "No arguments!"   
then turned and walked away. Serenity sighed and went to tell Elios.  
  
Serenity and Hotaru shared Serenity's old bedroom and the Asteroid   
Senshi joined them for an impromptu party. Serenity was very tired,   
and she knew she'd be miserable the next day if she didn't get some   
sleep. However, every time she drifted off, someone would call her or   
talk loudly and she'd wake up again.  
  
Hotaru was getting annoyed with the other girls for being so   
insensitive to Serenity in her condition. When the clock showed it was   
one in the morning and the girls were still making noise, Hotaru lost   
her temper. Sitting up from her mat, she growled, "You are being   
really mean to Serenity! Don't you realize a pregnant woman needs to   
sleep or she'll get sick?!"  
  
Serenity sat up wide-eyed and gasped as the room fell silent.  
  
The four girls looked at Serenity with confusion. Ceres asked,   
"Pregnant?"  
  
Hotaru realized her mistake. Covering her face with her pillow, she   
flopped back down on her mat with a groan.  
  
Jumping up, Serenity grabbed Hotaru in a hug as she said, "Hotaru, I'm   
sorry, it's my fault! I forgot to tell you no one knew."  
  
Suddenly, Serenity was grabbed by four pairs of arms and spun around.   
All four girls squealed, "*Pregnant!* You're *PREGNANT?!*"  
  
Serenity sighed and said, "Yes, I'm pregnant."  
  
Pallas threw her arms around Serenity and squealed, "A baby! How   
exciting! I can't wait to hold it!"  
  
Vesta, ever the observant one, said, "I thought something was going on   
with you. You haven't been yourself lately and I knew it couldn't just   
be the wedding."  
  
Ceres also noted, "Yeah, and you've been getting out of Senshi fighting   
practice for weeks!"  
  
Juno folded her arms as she scowled and said, "Young lady! Do you have   
even one good reason why you didn't tell us?"  
  
Serenity laughed nervously under Juno's scrutiny. Cautiously, she   
answered, "Um, I really wasn't ready to. I wanted to keep it to myself   
until after the wedding."  
  
Juno opened her mouth to continue her chiding. Before she could,   
Pallas again threw her arms around Serenity protectively and sternly   
admonished, "Juno, leave her alone! You shouldn't upset her. She has   
enough stress from the wedding and being pregnant!"  
  
All five girls stared at Pallas with astonishment. Rarely did the   
little butterfly show that she had teeth.  
  
Juno mumbled, "Sorry."  
  
Much to Juno's consternation, Pallas then let go of Serenity and   
grabbed her up into a hug. "All's forgiven!" Pallas trilled, smiling   
sweetly.  
  
Ceres could see that Serenity really was drooping. Quickly taking   
charge, Ceres stood up and said, "Hotaru is right. Serenity needs to   
go to sleep. Let's go."  
  
Each of the Senshi gave Serenity a hug and congratulated her. They all   
then went to their rooms and Serenity finally got some much-needed   
sleep.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
The Pegasus brothers had seen Serenity leave the dinner with her   
friends.  
  
Castor quietly laughed and said, "I bet that means Elios is going to be   
sleeping alone tonight."  
  
Jabbath smiled mischievously and suggested, "How about we take Elios   
someplace?"  
  
Pollux, who was always willing to go on an adventure, said, "Yeah,   
that's a great idea! What about Crystal Tokyo? I'm sure there has to   
be some nightlife there."  
  
"Guys, what about the night guards?" Volans quietly asked.  
  
Jabbath laughed, "That's easy. We'll get Terrance to go. He can take   
care of the guards."  
  
The brothers approached Terrance with the idea. Terrance responded   
with a firm, "No, Serenity would kill us."  
  
The brothers walked away disappointed. Jabbath, not one to be easily   
dissuaded, thought about it a few moments. He stubbornly said, "We can   
still do it. I'm sure we can fly out before the guards catch on.   
We'll just have to wait until morning to come back." The other three   
nodded their heads and the plan was on again.  
  
Terrance, who had overheard them, sighed. [Sad thing is] he thought,   
[that will work. The guards have no way of stopping them from flying   
off Palace property.] Sighing again, Terrance walked back to the   
brothers. "Fine, I'll go," he told them resignedly.  
  
Curious, Castor asked, "Why did you change your mind?"  
  
Terrance responded, "Even though it's Crystal Tokyo, it is still a   
city. All cities have a seamy side. Serenity would really kill me if   
something happened to you guys or Elios and she found out I let you go   
alone."  
  
The brothers shrugged their shoulders and proceeded to plan how they   
would trick Elios.  
  
Jabbath walked up to Elios. He put his arm around Elios' shoulder and   
convincingly stated, "I forgot something I need in Elysion. I'm going   
to fly back quick, get it and come back. I'm pretty tired so I was   
hoping you would come with me to keep me company."  
  
Elios unwittingly answered, "Sure." The brother's trap was set.  
  
Jabbath and Elios walked out to the garden. Jabbath transformed, Elios   
mounted and they flew straight up. The trap was sprung.  
  
[Hey, what are you doing?] Elios asked with confusion.  
  
Jabbath chuckled and cryptically answered, [You'll see.]  
  
They circled high above the Palace and soon the other three brothers   
flew up with Terrance riding on Pollux.  
  
Elios was getting pretty steamed by this time. "What is going on?!" he   
demanded out loud.  
  
The brothers laughed and Jabbath said, [We decided to take you out   
tonight.]  
  
"But, I don't want to go out tonight! I want to go to sleep, get up   
tomorrow and get married! Take me back now!" Elios commanded.  
  
The brothers just laughed as they turned towards Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Elios glared at Terrance and accusingly said, "So, you're in on this   
too! I would have thought you knew better."  
  
Terrance glared back and said, "Look, I don't like this either. They   
were going to go no matter what. I came along to make sure they don't   
get themselves or you killed!"  
  
Elios sighed and said, "Okay, I'm sorry Terrance. I am glad you're   
here."  
  
Terrance nodded his head yes and said, "That's okay."  
  
They flew over the brightly lit city. Terrance told them to land at a   
park he pointed out.  
  
As the brothers transformed back into their human forms, Terrance was   
doing some serious and fast thinking. Having seen what Crystal Tokyo   
offered at night when he was a soldier, he didn't want to run into   
anything too rough or rowdy. The problem was, he had been off the   
planet for six months and he had been the Prince for almost another six   
months. A lot can change in a year.  
  
As they walked down the street, the brothers alternately joked with   
each other or teased Elios, who was not in a good mood.  
  
Terrance thought to himself, [Five Pegasuses and a Prince. Nothing   
inconspicuous about us!] He wanted to get the guys off the street   
before people started to think they were a parade. They passed a Go-Go   
bar with a neon sign that boasted "Topless Dancers", and Terrance kept   
walking. He wasn't sure what the Pegasuses would think of that. They   
came to a small average looking bar and Terrance thought it seemed   
reasonable enough.  
  
The six of them stepped into the bar. It was dark and noisy. As they   
walked to a table, the other patrons stopped their conversations and   
stared. The guys sat down. A skimpily clad waitress in impossibly   
high heels walked up to their table. Her eyes looked all six of them   
over very carefully as she took their drink orders.  
  
Elios, who had decided being sullen wasn't going to change the   
situation, started to relax and participate in the conversation.   
Realizing this was a good opportunity to pay the brothers back for some   
of their teasing, Elios reached out and tugged on Volans' braid. He   
grinned and said, "I never thought I'd see the day when all four of you   
were tied down."  
  
To Terrance's surprise, the brothers reacted strongly to Elios'   
comment. Blushing, Volans quickly tucked his braid back under his   
hair. Castor and Pollux gave Elios annoyed looks, and Jabbath glared   
as he growled, "We are not tied down!"  
  
Laughing, because for once he wasn't the one squirming, Elios said, "It   
looks like it to me!"  
  
Castor pointed out, "At least these are temporary. You're tied down   
permanently."  
  
Elios laughed again and said, "Yes, that's true, but I like the idea.   
However, you still have to get the girls to take them out. They might   
refuse."  
  
Self-consciously tugging on the offensive braid, Pollux resolutely   
stated, "If they refuse, I'll cut mine!"  
  
Elios laughed at Pollux's vehemence.  
  
Terrance wasn't quite following the Pegasuses' conversation. He asked,   
"Why would a braid tie you down?"  
  
"Pegasuses have an especially strong dislike for any kind of   
controlling or restraining device," Elios explained. "You would have a   
very difficult time trying to put a bridle or a saddle on a Pegasus.   
It would take a lot to get one to willingly wear something like that.   
I think the Senshi only meant to stop the guys' name game with the   
braided ribbon, but anything tied onto a Pegasus by someone else   
symbolically represents that person's control of the Pegasus."  
  
Chuckling, Terrance observed, "So, when the Senshi asked to put ribbons   
in the brother's hair, they had backed the guys into a social corner."  
  
Elios nodded his head yes, and the brothers sighed. Elios looked at   
his friends and said, "You do know the girls didn't mean to use the   
ribbons as controls, right?"  
  
The brother's nodded their heads yes. Unhappily tugging on his braid,   
Jabbath resentfully said, "Yeah, but it still feels like one."  
  
Their drinks had arrived while they were talking. The men drank   
quietly for a moment. Elios started to say something, but stopped when   
a man they didn't know walked over and stood in front of their table.  
  
Terrance looked at the man's dark suit, cocky stance and faked smile.   
He knew what trouble smelled like, and this man reeked of it. Terrance   
also realized the man would not have approached them unless he had   
backup. A quick subtle glance around the room confirmed Terrance's   
suspicions. He was glad their table was near the door.  
  
The stranger's flat voice matched his eyes as he said, "You're new   
around here."  
  
Quietly Terrance answered, "We stopped for a drink."  
  
The man looked at Terrance closely. He observed, "You're a dead ringer   
for the Prince. You should do impressions." He then looked at all six   
men and said, "My buddies and I have a game set up in the back room.   
You look like you might enjoy some excitement, how about joining us?"  
  
Terrance knew the man's word for game translated into card sharks   
thieves and thugs. With an even tone he answered, "No thank you.   
We're leaving when our drinks are done."  
  
The Pegasuses were listening to the conversation with interest.   
Terrance could tell the only one who had any idea they could be in   
danger was Elios whose eyes showed suspicion.  
  
Leaning over with his hands on their table, the stranger smoothly said   
with a toothy grin, "Don't turn me down. You don't know what you're   
missing."  
  
Trying one last time, Terrance said with a quietly warning tone, "We're   
not interested. We don't want any trouble. Leave us to our drinks."  
  
The stranger started to say, "Oh, I think you," but never got to finish   
his sentence. Hissing to Elios, "Get them out," Terrance stood up and   
hit the man in one fluid motion.  
  
Elios' telepathic command had got the brothers heading for the door.   
The man's accomplices stood up then hesitated with disbelief as they   
watched their colleague fly past them. The stranger was now   
unconscious with his head imbedded in the far wall.  
  
Terrance took the opportunity of the thug's delay to head for the door.   
One of the thugs, who considered himself a martial artist, moved   
between Terrance and the door. The fool leaped to the attack.   
Terrance countered, and the thug hit the floor with his leg broken in   
two places.  
  
As Terrance emerged from the bar, he knew they didn't have much time.   
He ordered, "Transform!"  
  
Surprised the brothers asked, "Here?!"  
  
Terrance yelled, "Yes, Now!"  
  
The brothers finally complied. Grabbing Elios, Terrance leaped on   
Pollux and commanded, "Fly!"  
  
The brothers took off just as the other thugs charged out of the bar.   
The expressions on their faces as they watched two of the men they were   
chasing and four flying horses disappear into the night sky, were   
classic. They looked at each other with astonishment. Realizing no   
one would believe them, they decided to not believe it either. Turning   
around, they quickly returned to the bar.  
  
The six men were quiet as they flew back towards the Palace. The night   
guards, who had been told by Terrance about the little expedition,   
waved to them as they flew over the wall. They landed in the garden.   
Terrance and Elios sighed with relief as they dismounted. The brothers   
then returned to their human forms.  
  
All four of the brothers were pretty shaken up by the close call. Even   
Jabbath and Pollux felt like they had gotten more adventure than they   
had been prepared for. Castor turned to Terrance and said, "You were   
right. That was not a good idea. We're sorry for the trouble."  
  
Terrance smiled and said, "Well, none of us died or got hurt, and it   
was fun until those guys showed up. I don't think the trip was a total   
loss."  
  
Elios added with a laugh, "I know I wasn't bored!" The brothers   
finally started to relax as they laughed with Terrance at Elios'   
comment.  
  
Elios waited until the brothers left to go to their rooms. He turned   
to Terrance and said, "Thank you. I am really glad you were there.   
Thank you also for not getting mad at my friends."  
  
Smiling, Terrance said, "You're welcome. I did have fun, actually.   
It's been a while since I've had the opportunity to really fight   
someone. It's much more satisfying than practice."  
  
Terrance walked down the hall towards his room. His father was   
standing in an alcove waiting for him. "How did it go?" the King   
asked.  
  
Shrugging, Terrance said, "Okay I guess. We did run into some thugs at   
the bar, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."  
  
The King looked concerned, "Are you sure you're okay? You weren't   
hurt?"  
  
Terrance shook his head no then said, "One thing that was odd was the   
brothers. For all their size, I don't think they have an aggressive   
bone in their bodies. They can be stubborn, but I doubt they've ever   
made a fist, much less know what to do with it."  
  
Sighing, King Endymion said, "Yes, I've gotten that impression too.   
Apparently Elios is the most world-wise and aggressive one of the   
bunch. I'm concerned for Elysion. It's idyllic, and very vulnerable.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
The next morning dawned clear, slightly breezy, sunny and not too warm   
considering it was the end of July. In other words, perfect for a   
Princess's wedding.  
  
Amazingly, Usagi was up early. Even Mamoru was still asleep! Usagi   
wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was a bit nervous. This was a   
momentous day, not only to the bride, but maybe even more so to the   
mother of the bride. Usagi thought to herself, [I'm probably more   
anxious today than I was for my own wedding. I guess my perspective is   
different.] Usagi thought with a sigh, [I just want this day to be   
perfect for her.]  
  
The Queen had requested breakfast in her suite and was now sitting at a   
table on the balcony overlooking the gardens. The Crystal Tokyo Times   
had been included with her tray and she idly flipped through it as she   
sipped her coffee.  
  
She saw a headline on front of the local news section that caught her   
eye.  
  
"Extra-Terrestrials in Bar-Room Brawl?"  
  
[That's weird,] she thought, [the Times doesn't usually report stuff   
like that.] She started to read,  
  
"A bar-room brawl in Crystal Tokyo last night ended with two injured.   
An anonymous woman, who had witnessed the fight, described a group of   
six men involved. She said, "Four of them were identical, unusually   
large with long white hair. The fifth was smaller with white hair.   
The sixth, the leader, had brown hair.""  
  
"I'm going to kill them," Usagi quietly muttered as she continued to   
read,  
  
"The brown haired man had Herculean strength according to the woman.   
She described the fight: "He lifted a big man up with one arm and threw   
him across the room. It left a big hole in the wall. He also attacked   
another man, broke the guy's leg in two places and knocked him out   
cold."  
  
An anonymous man also told our reporter he saw four flying horses with   
two riders fly away from the front of the bar. He said both riders   
were male, one had white hair and the other had brown hair.  
  
An investigation of the incident is pending. Anyone with information   
on the fight, or these men, should contact Crystal Tokyo police."  
  
Usagi calmly picked up the local section of the paper. She folded it   
so the article was on top then rolled the paper up and held it in her   
fist.  
  
Purposefully striding into the bedroom, Usagi walked up to the side of   
the bed where Mamoru peacefully slept. She looked at him a moment then   
resolutely smacked him in the head with the paper.  
  
Mamoru woke up with a start, yelling, "Hey!" as he shielded his head   
from any possible further blows. He peeked out from behind his arms   
with bleary eyes and asked with confusion, "What was that for?!"  
  
His wife stood by the bed with a furious expression on her face. She   
held the newspaper article up in front of him and demanded, "You knew   
they went out last night, didn't you?!"  
  
Poor Mamoru's brain was not awake enough to find a good lie or excuse.   
"Yes," he tiredly admitted.  
  
Usagi glared at her husband as she yelled, "I can't believe you let   
them go! They almost got themselves killed! It's even in the paper!!"  
  
Mamoru sighed as he sat up and held out his hand for the article.   
Usagi handed it to him. He struggled a moment to focus his eyes then   
read it.  
  
Sighing again, Mamoru observed, "Of course, the paper doesn't say that   
the thugs had threatened them." Mamoru then chuckled, "Extra-  
Terrestrials huh? I guess they could be called that."  
  
Usagi put her hands on her hips and demanded, "What happened to 'little   
or no contact with our world'?"  
  
Mamoru nodded his head and said, "Yes, I probably shouldn't have let   
them go. I don't know if I really could have stopped them though. Our   
Palace security measures don't include a way to keep someone from   
flying off Palace property. Onto the property, yes, but off, no."  
  
Usagi thought about this then sighed, "Pegasuses bring unique problems   
with them. I guess we have to get used to it."  
  
  
Elios woke up slowly. His first thought was, [Where's Serenity?] He   
then remembered and opened his eyes. Putting his hands behind his   
head, he smiled as he thought, [Today we're getting married!]  
  
An hour later, Elios heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he called.  
  
Terrance opened the door and said as he came in the room, "Elios, my   
job today is to make sure you're ready and on time for your…"  
  
Terrance didn't finish his sentence as he stared. He could see Elios   
had already finished eating breakfast, taken a shower and was dressed   
in his tux. The only things he had left to do were tie his tie and put   
on his coat. He even had his socks and shoes on!  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Terrance complained, "You know, you take   
all the fun out of being a best man. A little bit *EAGER*, I see!"  
  
Blushing, Elios explained, "I couldn't sleep anymore, so I got ready."   
He continued with a smile, "If you want a challenging job, go get the   
brothers ready. I don't think they're even out of bed yet!"  
  
Terrance laughed, "That job is big enough for both of us! Since you're   
already ready, you can help with the brothers too. Come on."  
  
They laughed together as they left Elios' room.  
  
  
Hotaru had locked everyone out of the room and had drawn the curtains   
shut. She tried to give Serenity every second of sleep she could get.   
When a quiet knock and a voice from outside the door announced the   
hairstylist and manicurist were there, Hotaru knew it was time. She   
had tea and breakfast waiting. Shaking Serenity's shoulder, Hotaru   
quietly said, "Wake up sleepy head. You can't sleep through your   
wedding day."  
  
Hotaru's words slowly broke through the fog of sleep in Serenity's   
brain. Suddenly they registered in her consciousness. Her eyes flew   
open and she quickly glanced at the window.  
  
Hotaru smiled as she threw open the curtains. "See, it's beautiful   
out! It's going to be a great day!"  
  
Serenity shielded her eyes and said, "You're right, but it's a little   
too bright right now. Please shut them again."  
  
Hotaru complied then pulled Serenity to sit up as she said, "A bunch of   
people are here to make you even prettier. Sit in this chair and eat   
while I let them in."  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
Sailor Mars stood in front of the Shrine's altar. Elios, in a white   
tuxedo, quietly stood to Mars' left as he looked down the aisle to the   
closed door. Terrance stood next to Elios. He wore a light gray   
tuxedo with amethyst accents and an amethyst rose boutonnière. The   
brothers also wore light gray tuxedos. Castor had golden-yellow   
accents and a golden-yellow rose. Volans was next with crimson accents   
and a crimson rose. Pollux had sapphire accents and a sapphire rose,   
and Jabbath wore emerald accents and an emerald rose.  
  
The brothers did not look comfortable in their outfits. Terrance and   
Elios had spent a large part of the morning cajoling, bullying and   
begging the brothers to keep the bowties on.  
  
All the wedding party's flowers had come from Elysion.  
  
The music's volume increased as the double doors opened. Juno entered   
the sanctuary first. She wore a strapless, fitted, drop-waist, emerald   
satin gown with a long flowing skirt draped from her hips. In her hand   
she carried a bouquet of white and emerald-green roses. Next was   
Pallas in a sapphire gown with white and sapphire-blue roses, Vesta was   
in a crimson gown with white and crimson-red roses, and Ceres was in a   
golden gown with white and golden-yellow roses. The four girls walked   
to the front of the sanctuary, lined up to Sailor Mars' right then   
turned toward the door. Hotaru entered the sanctuary wearing an   
amethyst gown and carrying white and amethyst roses. As she moved to   
stand by Sailor Mars, the music changed and swelled to a crescendo.  
  
Everyone stood as King Endymion, in his lavender tuxedo, and Lady   
Serenity began to walk down the aisle together.  
  
Serenity looked every bit like the Princess she was. Her strapless   
gown was white silk with hand-sewn seed pearls. It hugged the curves   
of her body then flared into a full, layered skirt at her hips. The   
skirt formed a train behind her. Serenity's hair had been styled with   
her traditional buns, and the ponytails had been intricately woven   
together to form a flowing filigree cape of pink curls down her back.   
Her fingertip length veil was held on by a beautiful fire-rose gold and   
diamond tiara. Elysion's Fairies had sent the tiara with Elios'   
sisters as a wedding gift. Her bouquet had one rose of each color her   
attendants carried, and the rest were white roses. A ribbon of each   
color hung below the flowers and trailed down in front of her dress.  
  
Elios had sworn to himself that he wouldn't, but when he saw his   
beautiful maiden, he couldn't stop himself. Tears filled his eyes and   
silently coursed down his cheeks. He was awed that she could love him,   
and that she, and the little ones she carried inside of her, would be   
his to love and cherish for all time.  
  
The King and Lady Serenity approached Elios. Serenity paused. Lifting   
her veil, she gave her father a kiss. She smiled and whispered, "I   
love you Poppa, thank you."  
  
Mamoru began to choke up, but pulled himself together. He knew he had   
a job to do. As he held Serenity's hand he smiled and whispered, "I   
love you too, Pumpkin." Mamoru place Serenity's hand in Elios' hand   
and held them both tightly. With bright tear-filled eyes he quietly   
said to both of them, "Be happy."  
  
As her father sat down, Serenity looked at Elios. She smiled at him   
and reached up to wipe the tears from his cheeks. It had touched   
everyone's heart to see the love in Elios' eyes and to see his tears.   
Even Sailor Mars paused a moment as she cleared her throat and wiped   
her eyes.  
  
As Serenity and Elios held hands, Sailor Mars began the Shinto   
purification rites, offering and prayer.  
  
The ceremony Serenity and Elios had put together with Mars' help was a   
combination of Shinto and Christian rituals from the past that were   
meaningful to them. When Serenity had asked Elios if there were   
Pegasus marriage rituals to include in the ceremony, his answer had   
been cryptic. Smiling, Elios had gently put his hand on her stomach   
and said, "All Pegasus marriage rituals were fulfilled with these   
little ones."  
  
The time had come for them to speak their vows to each other. After   
that they drank three sips of sake each, from each of the three   
ceremonial cups, then exchanged matching fire-rose gold wedding rings.   
The ceremony concluded with Sailor Mars pronouncing them husband and   
wife. "Elios," she stated, "You may now kiss your bride."  
  
Elios carefully lifted Serenity's veil. He smiled, gathered her into   
his arms and gave her a very thorough, breath-draining kiss.  
  
Everyone sat there as they waited for the kiss to end. After a few   
moments Mars sighed, reached over and smacked Elios on the head. They   
broke their kiss and Mars said with exasperation, "That's enough   
kissing! Get out of here already."  
  
Elios and Serenity both blushed as they clasped hands and headed down   
the aisle. Everyone clapped and cheered as the wedding party left the   
Shrine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
Horse drawn carriages were waiting outside the shrine to take the   
wedding party to a lake on the Palace property for pictures.  
  
As photographers from the media and the official wedding photographers   
fussed over poses and lighting, Elios listened to the brothers. For   
the third time since the ceremony had ended, they asked the Senshi to   
let them remove their bowties and for the girls to take their braids   
out.  
  
Finally with exasperation, the girls firmly said, "It's not time to   
remove the bowties. We will tell you when you can, so please don't ask   
again!"  
  
The brothers shut their mouths and their expressions reflected their   
emotions. Elios could see they were annoyed and dismayed that the   
girls had said not to ask again. Elios could even see a little fear   
that the girls might never let them go. Elios chuckled at his friends'   
harmless discomfort.  
  
Serenity heard Elios laugh. She looked at the brothers too and asked,   
"What's so funny?"  
  
Shaking his head Elios said, "I'm just watching the Senshi keep the   
brothers on a short leash. It's very funny to watch them chafe under   
the girls' control."  
  
Perplexed, Serenity responded, "What do you mean by, "the girls'   
control"?"  
  
Terrance walked up while Elios was explaining to Serenity the   
significance of the braids. Serenity covered her mouth and giggled as   
she said, "I'm sure the girls have no idea what they did."  
  
Laughing, Terrance added, "It's a good thing the girls did it though.   
I was getting tired of arguing with the brothers about the bowties.   
The girls told them to stop asking and the brothers haven't complained   
since!"  
  
Elios chuckled and joked, "After this, the brothers may not want to   
come back to the surface for a while."  
  
Serenity could tell Elios was joking, but what he said still caused her   
some concern. Worried, she asked, "Could the girls really offend them   
so much that they wouldn't want to come back?"  
  
Smiling, Elios reassured her, "I don't really think so. The guys are   
uncomfortable, but as long as the girls don't abuse their power, the   
brothers will get over it quickly."  
  
"How could they, "abuse their power"?" Terrance asked.  
  
Elios answered, "The girls would have to tell the brothers to do   
something that was offensive to them."  
  
Curious, Serenity asked, "Like what?"  
  
Elios struggled to find the words that would explain something   
Pegasuses don't really think about, they just react to. Finally he   
said, "I guess the best word to explain it would be evil. Evil is very   
offensive to all Pegasuses. If someone had a tie down control on a   
Pegasus and they asked it to do something evil, the Pegasus would   
resist and break the compulsion, but it would be emotionally painful   
and traumatic to them."  
  
Terrance nodded his head yes and said, "It is highly unlikely the girls   
would ever ask something like that of them."  
  
Serenity agreed, "That's true, but I think we should tell the girls   
what's going on."  
  
Looking a little disappointed, Elios said, "Okay, but can we wait until   
after the ceremonies at the reception?"  
  
Terrance was also looking at Serenity hopefully.  
  
Sighing, she said, "I guess we can wait, but not too long. It's really   
not fair to either group."  
  
  
The wedding party was finally brought to the Palace. Makoto had been   
in charge of arranging everything for the reception, and her expertise   
showed. The banquet hall had been decorated with flowers, greenery and   
ribbons. White lights and candles twinkled and peeked out amongst it   
all.  
  
The wedding party was seated at the main table, toasts were made and   
finally it was time to eat.  
  
While the food was being served, Elios leaned over to Serenity and   
said, "I have to admit, I don't like eating with a bowtie around my   
neck anymore than the brothers would. Will it cause a problem if we   
remove our coats and ties now?"  
  
Serenity said with a teasing twinkle in her eyes, "If I said no, would   
you keep them on because you have a tie down compulsion to me?"  
  
He thought about it for a moment then answered seriously, "Yes I would,   
but more from love and a desire to please you than from the tie down.   
I hope your answer would be based on your customs though, and not on   
trying to control me."  
  
With a reassuring smile, Serenity said, "Of course it would. You can   
remove your coat and tie anytime you like now."  
  
Elios gave her a quick kiss then he began to take his coat and tie off.  
  
Serenity and Elios passed the information down the wedding party table.   
When the brothers heard, they instantly complied with audible sighs of   
relief.  
  
The food served was picked from the very best the world had to offer.   
Makoto's chefs had then taken that food and with Mako's recipes and   
creativity, turned it into a tantalizing and delectable feast.  
  
While the meal was being finished, the orchestra started playing dance   
music. Other couples had started to dance and Serenity and Elios stood   
to dance also. Terrance asked Hotaru if she would like to dance. The   
Pegasus brothers were watching the dancing couples very curiously.  
  
Jabbath spoke as Elios passed in front of the table, "Elios, what is   
dancing for?"  
  
Elios stopped, looked at the brothers then smacked himself on the head.   
"I totally forgot you guys wouldn't know about dancing," he said.  
  
At a loss, he looked at Serenity. She shrugged her shoulders and he   
realized he'd get no help from her. Sighing, Elios finally answered,   
"It's just for fun. It's not hard to learn. You can do it, just do   
what the girls tell you to do." Elios turned with Serenity and headed   
toward the dance floor.  
  
The brothers looked from Elios to the girls with dubious expressions.   
The girls smiled back at them. Ceres said, "There's no time like the   
present to learn, so let's go," as she stood up. The brothers and the   
other three girls stood also.  
  
The girls showed the brothers how to hold them and how to move to   
dance. At first the guys were a bit uncomfortable, but they finally   
did relax. Pegasuses have a natural grace to their movements, and soon   
they learned well enough to move further out onto the dance floor.  
  
As they danced, Castor looked around at the other couples. He noticed   
that some danced like they were dancing, and others danced much closer,   
like they were hugging. He spotted Elios and Serenity dancing like   
that too. He looked at Ceres and asked, "Why do some couples dance   
like this and others like that?" as he looked toward a close couple.  
  
Ceres smiled and explained, "It depends on how comfortable and close   
relationally you are with a person. Acquaintances and friends usually   
dance like us. Couples in love and married couples dance closer. I   
guess it shows intimacy."  
  
Terrance had led Hotaru onto the dance floor. He put his arm around   
her and they began to dance. They danced well and easily together.   
"Hotaru," Terrance said and she looked up at him. He continued, "You   
dance very well."  
  
Blushing, Hotaru said, "Thank you. I don't get the opportunity to   
dance often, so I was worried I'd be a little rusty. You dance very   
well and that makes it easier for me."  
  
Terrance laughed and said, "Thank you, I'm glad I'm a help and not a   
hindrance." Hotaru's eyes sparkled as she laughed too. Before he   
thought about it, Terrance quietly said, "You look very pretty. The   
dress color brings out the violet in your hair and eyes."  
  
Hotaru blushed again and looked down. She whispered, "Thank you."   
Terrance barely heard her.  
  
When the music stopped, Terrance asked Hotaru if she wanted to return   
to the table for a drink. She nodded her head yes.  
  
The rest of the wedding party had returned to the table too.  
  
As Terrance and Hotaru walked up they saw Serenity was talking to the   
Asteroid Senshi. Suddenly the four girls looked shocked and upset.   
Terrance said, "Uh-oh," under his breath as they approached the table.  
  
Pallas, in a surprisingly angry voice, demanded, "Why didn't you tell   
us right away? That's terrible! I feel awful. That's not what we   
intended at all!" The other three girls nodded their heads in   
agreement.  
  
Serenity started to try and explain when Elios joined the conversation.   
"I asked her to wait," he volunteered, "It was a lot easier with the   
brothers being so cooperative during the pictures and reception   
ceremonies."  
  
Juno accused, "So, you used us is what you're saying! What must they   
think of us? We wanted to be their friends, not their owners! Elios,   
that was a mean thing to do. I'm very upset that you would do this to   
them and us!"  
  
Elios hadn't thought about how his behavior would be perceived. He   
looked down and said, "I'm sorry. I guess it was pretty selfish of   
me." He looked up and continued, "The brothers do know you weren't   
aware of what you did. I'm sure they won't hold it against you."  
  
Serenity slipped her hand in Elios' for support, but she stayed quiet.   
She knew her Senshi and her husband would have to work this out for   
themselves.  
  
Ceres said, "That explains why they kept asking us to take the braids   
out. They were so polite about it. I just wish they had told us. We   
would have taken them out right away!"  
  
Vesta looked at Elios, "You're still in the dog house with us. It was   
mean and selfish and you should have known better. We depend on you to   
help both groups understand each other. If we can't trust you to be   
open and honest, then we are all going to have problems. You're the   
only one who knows both sides and you can't play games with us!"  
  
He now knew he deserved to be yelled at, and Elios felt very badly. He   
rubbed the back of his neck and wondered if there was anything more he   
could say to make things better again. Finally he said, "You're right.   
I should not have done this. I promise I will be more careful from now   
on. Please forgive me, I'm really sorry."  
  
He looked so sorry and contrite. All four girls sighed. Juno spoke   
for them, "Okay Elios. We'll forgive you, but don't ever pull a stunt   
like this on us again. If you do, you may need Serenity's protection   
from the wrath of the Asteroid Senshi."  
  
Pallas looked at the others and said, "I'm going to take Pollux's braid   
out right now." The other girls nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
The brothers had been sitting at the table during the discussion. They   
hadn't been able to hear what the discussion had been about, so they   
were surprised to see the girls were upset.  
  
Each girl silently stood next to her escort and began to remove the   
braid. Juno said, "We were just told what the braids mean."  
  
Vesta added, "We are really very sorry."  
  
Pallas spoke next, "We never meant to take control of you. We only   
wanted to stop you from teasing us."  
  
Ceres ended with, "Please forgive us."  
  
The braids had made the brothers' long strands of hair very wavy. The   
girls gently combed their fingers through the strands to try and smooth   
them.  
  
Castor could see Ceres was really upset. He reached back and caught   
her hand. Bringing it to his lips, Castor gave it a gentle kiss. He   
looked into her eyes and quietly said, "I know you didn't mean it. All   
is forgiven."  
  
With grateful tears in her eyes, Ceres asked, "Why didn't you just tell   
me? I would have taken it out right away."  
  
Looking down and blushing, Castor quietly admitted, "I can't speak for   
my brothers, but, I um, It was kind of fun to have you bossing me   
around and you didn't know you were doing it."  
  
Blushing, Ceres was surprised by Castor's words. However, her   
expression was nothing compared to the astonishment on Jabbath's face.   
He was sitting closest to Castor and had overheard what he said. Both   
Pollux and Volans leaned over and asked, "What? What did he say J?"  
  
Shaking his head, Jabbath answered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told   
you!"  
  
Castor turned his head and stared at his brother. He said in a low   
quiet voice, "Good choice. Just keep it to yourself."  
  
Again astonished, Jabbath just nodded his head yes.  
  
Elios watched the exchange between the Senshi and the brothers. He   
hadn't heard what was said, but Castor's behavior and expressions made   
Elios feel vaguely uneasy.  
  
The other brothers also said they forgave the Senshi and it looked like   
the situation had finally been resolved. Everyone went back to   
dancing.  
  
  
After the cake was cut, the reception started to wind down. Everyone   
knew Serenity and Elios needed to catch the transport soon.  
  
Back in their room, Elios and Serenity were supposed to be changing and   
gathering any last minute things to pack.  
  
Elios helped Serenity out of her wedding gown then he slid his arms   
around her and held her close to him. He kissed her neck and gently   
caressed her.  
  
Serenity sighed and ruefully said, "So, whose idea was it to schedule   
our flight right after the reception?"  
  
Whispering in her ear, Elios reminded her, "Yours I believe, my   
beautiful sexy wife. I remember you said something about not wanting   
to spend your wedding night at the palace. It had to do with your   
Senshi and the brothers being able to bother us or pull pranks on us."  
  
Serenity nodded her head yes and sighed again, "You're right, it was my   
idea." She turned around in Elios' arms and passionately kissed him.   
Their lips slowly separated and she continued with a pout, "I now think   
that was a bad idea."  
  
Elios kissed the tip of her nose and chuckled, "Regardless, it's too   
late to change our minds. A mob of people is going to be at our door   
any minute to go to the station with us.  
  
As he was saying this, Elios' hands were traveling over Serenity's body   
leaving fiery trails of desire in their wake. Her hands were similarly   
occupied with Elios. They both quietly groaned then desperately kissed   
each other again.  
  
BANG, BANG, BANG! "Hey, aren't you two ready yet? Everyone's waiting   
and it's time to go!" Terrance's voice carried loud and clear through   
the door, interrupting them. They could also hear the Senshi giggling   
as Vesta said to one of the brothers, "Hey, don't open the door!"  
  
Cursing under his breath, Elios let go of Serenity and ran to lock the   
door.  
  
Serenity, a little disoriented from their kiss, fell back onto the bed   
with a small startled squeal.  
  
There was dead silence from the other side of the door then lots of   
poorly stifled laughter and giggles. They heard Terrance audibly sigh   
then loudly state, "If you are not out of there in five minutes, you   
will miss your transport. Hurry up!"  
  
When Serenity and Elios finally emerged from their room, they were both   
hastily put together and flushed from hurrying.  
  
"Finally!" stated Terrance.  
  
All it took was one look at the couple for the Senshi and the brothers   
to again burst into gales of laughter.  
  
As their friends teased them and giggled, Elios pulled Serenity close.   
He whispered to her, "Actually, I think it was a good idea to leave   
now."  
  
Serenity nodded her head in agreement as they headed out the door.  
  
  
Continued…  
  
(Crystal Flaws – Book 5 should be out soon. ^_^ )  
  
  
Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it.  
If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded)   
suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly   
appreciate feedback. You can email me at ndeblock@att.net .  
  
  
  
This story was edited and enhanced by the great mind and imagination of   
Sophia Prester. Her help and ideas have been of great value to me!   
Thank you Sophia! ^_^  
  
Sophia Prester is also the author or a *wonderful* continuing Sailor   
Moon fanfic called "Empire of the Sun". Her story is very intricate   
and absorbing and I highly recommend reading it! The most up to date   
version is on Fanfiction.net . ^_^  
  
  
  
Bye, Luna Hope  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - Sailor Moon and all her friends (except for Prince   
Terrance Donovan, and the Pegasus brothers – Jabbath, Castor, Pollux   
and Volans. They are all mine! ^_^ ) don't belong to me. They belong   
to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of fun. 


End file.
